


Правильные слова

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Curses, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slow Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: История романа Жозефины Монтилье и Инквизитора Адаара, исправленная и дополненная. Она леди-посол Инквизиции, воплощение изысканности и хорошего воспитания. Он тал-васгот и бывший наемник с ужасными манерами и добрым сердцем. Между ними нет ничего общего. Но чувствам не прикажешь.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 8





	1. Первые впечатления

**Author's Note:**

> Это не тот Каарас Адаар, который действует в "Драконах", но похож. И я все еще уверена, что наемник из Валокас не может выражаться так же куртуазно, как, например, Тревельян.  
> Одна сцена из канонической романтической линии из сюжета фика намеренно исключена.

Когда в церкви Убежища Жозефине Монтилье представляют Каараса Адаара, она думает: Создатель, за что мне это испытание?

\- Вы… даже выше ростом, чем я слышала, - произносят тем временем ее губы. Это самое дипломатичное, что она может сейчас сказать, не выдав себя.

“Выше ростом” - это преуменьшение. Серьезное преуменьшение. Он огромен. Пока Кассандра излагает уже известные всем, кроме Адаара, факты, Жозефина может незаметно разглядывать его из-под ресниц. И отчаиваться все больше. 

Она думает, что Адаар наверняка заходит в дома, согнувшись. И полубоком, иначе широкие, неправдоподобно мускулистые плечи застрянут в дверном проеме. Плечи эти опутаны какими-то шнурками. Андрасте милосердная, неужели у него нет даже нормальной куртки? Сверху он прикрыт только сетью этих шнурков, в которую тут и там на груди и боках вставлены куски кожи и металла. Ниже всем ветрам открыт рельефный пресс, и Жозефина поспешно поднимает взгляд - нет, это уж слишком, туда она смотреть не станет. Взгляд тут же упирается в его левую руку без перчатки, где на ладони светится в полумраке зеленая метка.

И вот этого кунари в дикарских одеждах и с окованными металлом рогами они должны будут представить всему миру как Вестника Андрасте. В него должна поверить знать, чтобы Инквизиция получила хоть какую-то поддержку. Невозможно. Нереально. Грубая сила сейчас даже _не в моде_ , а Каарас Адаар - воплощение грубой силы, животной чувственности и…

Кто сказал: привлекательности?

Если он и сможет кого-то привлечь своим экзотическим видом, то лишь нескольких экзальтированных дам, а пользы от этого будет меньше, чем вреда. 

Кассандра тем временем заканчивает объяснения. Адаар молчит, иногда кивая, как ученый друффало. Он вообще разговаривает? Нет, чушь, все бы уже знали, если бы Вестник Андрасте был немым…

\- Короче, так, - произносит он низким глубоким голосом, - мы будем заниматься этой еболой с разрывами, потому что больше некому. Денег у нас примерно нихуя, людей три калеки, Церковь нас считает ебанашками, и вся надежда на вот эту хуйню у меня на руке. Заебись, че. Я в деле. 

Лучше бы он был немым, думает Жозефина и в ступоре глядит, как Кассандра без колебаний пожимает руку Адаара. Возможно, она уже притерпелась к его манере выражаться. 

Когда Адаар выходит из зала, он оборачивается и внезапно весело подмигивает Жозефине.

Это безнадежно. Все их предприятие абсолютно безнадежно.

***

Она пытается донести свою мысль до Лелианы, когда та навещает ее за работой и спрашивает, как дела. Каараса Адаара поблизости нет, и Жозефина может высказать подруге открыто: внешность и манеры Вестника Андрасте решительно не годятся для демонстрации в высшем обществе.

\- Я знаю, - вздыхает Лелиана. - Но ведь ему и не нужно появляться в высшем обществе, не так ли? Его задача - разрывы, наша - налаживать связи. Этого и будем придерживаться, потому что ведение переговоров - не самая сильная сторона Вестника.

\- А еще говорят, что это я сглаживаю углы, - бормочет Жозефина и обнимает ладонями чашку горячего чая. В церкви холодно, дрова стараются экономить. Как милорд Адаар умудряется не мерзнуть в своем национальном костюме? - Слава Вестника бежит впереди него. Уже весь Тедас знает, что Инквизиция называет избранником Андрасте наемника-кунари. Они захотят его видеть.

\- Могло быть и хуже.

\- Ну да. Он мог бы быть еще и магом. Чтобы нас не просто обвинили в ереси, а объявили сумасшедшими.

\- Нет. Он мог бы не согласиться сотрудничать добровольно. Жози, Каарас Адаар - единственный, кто умеет закрывать разрывы. Он - наша единственная надежда, и если мы не хотим оказаться в наводненном демонами мире, мы должны помочь ему. Пусть занимается своим делом, а мы займемся своим. 

Жозефина старается. Она продумывает, как выгоднее представить Вестника в глазах общества. Какую репутацию ему создать. С кем его познакомить лично, чтобы не вышло скандала.

Если бы он сам еще понимал, насколько это важно!

Однажды он приходит не в ставку командования, а в комнатку, которую Жозефина делит с исследовательницей Миневой. Жозефина не слишком рада этому соседству - сама Минева очень мила, но ее препараты отличаются резким и сильным запахом. Но стол где-то возле прохода в главном зале был бы еще хуже, поэтому Жозефина терпит. 

Вестника запах вроде бы не смущает. Он с любопытством ребенка рассматривает инструменты Миневы, а потом открывает сумку и вываливает на стол… нечто. Жозефина успевает разглядеть какую-то бурую слизь и поспешно отворачивается, делая вид, что ищет среди бумаг затерявшееся письмо. Тем более что на письмо на самом деле стоило бы ответить поскорее. 

Когда она набрасывает первые строки, рядом с письменным прибором ложится букет мелких фиолетовых цветов. Жозефина поднимает глаза и упирается взглядом в обнаженный мускулистый живот и широкую пряжку ремня. Она поспешно вскидывает голову.

Каарас Адаар нависает над ее столом, как башня, и улыбается.

\- В воду поставь, - говорит он и кивает на цветы. - Или просто в пальцах разотри и нюхай. Полегчает.

\- Благодарю, милорд, - отвечает Жозефина слегка растерянно и тут же спохватывается. - Очень хорошо, что вы зашли. Мне нужно посоветоваться с вами. Видите ли, наши знатные гости обеспокоены тем, что вы кунари…

Адаар поднимает брови и чешет правый рог чуть ниже широкой бронзовой полосы.

\- Но я же не кунари. У меня мама тал-васгот, папа тал-васгот, вся семья на Кун клала три кучи. 

\- Боюсь, что от большинства разница ускользнула. Поймите правильно, но…

\- Нихуя себе, сказал я себе. То есть эти лорды и леди ссутся, что я тут буду проповедовать Кун, но их при этом не ебет, что я на самом деле нихуя не правоверный кунари? И все потому, что у меня рога? Заебись просвещенная аристократия… что?

Жозефина только сейчас понимает, что слишком сильно сжимает переплетенные пальцы поверх стола и закусывает губу.

Что ж, чем раньше она объяснит, тем лучше.

\- Милорд, - осторожно говорит она, - вам как Вестнику Андрасте сейчас придется встречаться с представителями знатным домов, которые весьма… щепетильно относятся к соблюдению этикета. Ваша манера выражаться довольно колоритна, но…

\- Сами бы тогда и ходили с этой ебучей меткой, раз такие щепетильные, - бормочет Адаар. Ну вот. Опять.

\- Милорд, эти требования возникли не на пустом месте. Никто не отрицает ваших заслуг, но…

\- Я не понял, - перебивает он, в очередной раз нарушая этикет, - это тебя саму не устраивает?

Вопрос требует честного ответа - или никакого, и Жозефина отводит глаза. 

\- А, - после паузы говорит Адаар. - Ну ладно. Я пошел, мне еще во Внутренние Земли ехать до темноты.

Он выходит. Жозефина следит, как за его широкой спиной закрывается дверь, и только потом может вздохнуть полной грудью. И это совершенно зря, потому что запах от стола Миневы тут же поражает обоняние, и Жозефина с трудом подавляет приступ тошноты. Букет фиолетовых цветов все еще лежит на краю столешницы. После короткого колебания Жозефина отрывает несколько лепестков и растирает в пальцах. В воздухе разносится сладкий аромат с яркой ноткой лекарственной горечи, и дышать становится легче. 

***

Вестник Андрасте уезжает во Внутренние Земли, и жизнь понемногу входит в устойчивую колею. Лелиана оказывается права: проще, когда каждый занят своим делом. Вот только у милорда Адаара свои представления о том, что считается “его делом”.

В присылаемых записках милорд лаконичен - даже чересчур, но новости все равно стекаются в Убежище вместе с беженцами, торговцами и гостями, которых с каждым днем становится все больше.

\- Вы представляете, - говорит молодой рыцарь из свиты банна Кордена, - мать Жизель битых полчаса убеждала этого дикаря примириться с Церковью и описывала тяготы жизни во Внутренних Землях, вызванные раздором. А он…

\- Что он? - жадно спрашивает его собеседница из Университета Орлея. Она спешила на Конклав документировать события, но, к своему счастью, опоздала, задержалась в Убежище и теперь пытается описывать происшествия в Инквизиции за неимением лучшего материала.

\- А он выслушал ее и сказал, - рыцарь хмурит брови и наигранно басит, - “я не понял, у вас тут голод, что ли?” И отправился загонять баранов. Баранов!

Жозефина больше не может притворяться, что не слышит этого. Как посол Инквизиции она обязана вмешаться.

\- По-вашему, милорд, - спрашивает она, - накормить голодных - это не проявление милосердия и заботы, которые мы должны проявлять к слабым, как заповедует Церковь? 

Рыцарь кажется на секунду сбитым с толку, но быстро находится с ответом:

\- При всем уважении, леди Монтилье, но мать Жизель пыталась вести с Адааром беседу о высоких материях и политических выгодах, а не о запасах мяса. И очевидно, что это поняли все, кроме него. 

\- Лично мне очевидно, что поблизости не нашлось никого достаточно смелого и находчивого, чтобы накормить попавших в беду людей. Поэтому милорду Адаару пришлось заниматься этим самому. Не сомневаюсь, - Жозефина улыбается самой приятной улыбкой, - если бы рядом оказались подобные вам храбрые господа, Вестнику Андрасте не пришлось бы тратить силы на защиту беженцев и он смог бы препоручить заботу о них кому-нибудь другому. Вы ведь слышали его разговор с матерью Жизель в пересказе?

\- Я… да, - растерянно говорит рыцарь. Что ж, репутация сплетника все-таки лучше, чем клеймо труса.

Жозефине странно, но радостно признавать, что ей нравится поведение милорда Адаара. Пусть образ Вестника, который раздает еду голодным, годится только для самой грубой пропаганды, но за ним стоят реальные дела. Спасенные жизни. Накормленные люди. И слова “под защитой Инквизиции” приобретают вес, пусть даже милорд подтверждает это охотой на баранов и раздачей шерстяных одеял, которые он где-то раздобыл в свободную от закрытия разрывов минуту. 

Иногда он все же возвращается в Убежище, порой в самой неожиданной компании. Однажды он отыскал Серого Стража, который с тех пор сопровождает его в любой вылазке. В другой раз притащил откуда-то эльфийку, которая тут же стала превращать и без того бурную жизнь Убежища в хаос, а одним прекрасным днем все были потрясены, когда милорд Адаар явился под руку с Первой Чародейкой Монтсиммара мадам Вивьен. 

Мадам называет его “цветик мой”. 

Жозефина рада видеть, что милорд цел и невредим, ведь Лелиана права - на него сейчас вся надежда. Но она вздыхает каждый раз с облегчением, когда после совещаний в ставке он снова уезжает по делам. Во-первых, с появлением Вестника Андрасте все оживляется, приходит в волнение, и с суматохой кругом трудно справляться, пока у тебя все еще одна голова и две руки. 

Во-вторых…

Рядом с ним у Жозефины обостряются все чувства. Когда милорд заходит в комнату, он как будто заполняет собой все пространство, все взгляды притягиваются к нему. Когда его нет поблизости, не легче. Жозефина поневоле натыкается на следы его присутствия, стоит ей покинуть свое маленькое личное убежище за столом. Его низкий голос - возле кузниц, или у интенданта, или в таверне. Его смех с тренировочного поля, когда он разговаривает с Калленом или Кассандрой. Его запах надолго остается в ставке командования - не неприятный, нет. Просто чужой. Заметный. 

Лелиана не раз подшучивала над неопытностью Жозефины в делах любовных, но Жозефина не глупа. Она прекрасно понимает, что значит, когда ощущаешь появление кого-то всей кожей. Когда становится трудно дышать и сердце колотится от одного запаха или звуков голоса. Не говоря уже о большем. Однажды она застает милорда, когда он растирается снегом на заднем дворе - и уверена, что этого зрелища она не забудет. Как и мгновенного острого желания подойти и… помочь. Прикоснуться раскрытыми ладонями к голой коже, ощутить крепость бугрящихся мышц.

А еще Жозефина достаточно умна, чтобы понимать: этого не будет никогда. И потому, что связь Вестника Андрасте с послом Инквизиции крайне нежелательна. И потому, что ей совершенно не нужны долгие объяснения с семьей. И главное: они слишком разные, чтобы можно было говорить о чем-то большем, чем короткое романтическое приключение, а никакие радости плоти не стоят неприятных последствий в их случае. Поэтому Жозефина понимает: этим несвоевременным безумием надо просто переболеть. Перетерпеть. И она уверена: все получится.

Тем более милорд больше не носит ей цветов, да и заглядывает редко и обычно к Миневе. Так что теперь они встречаются подолгу только в ставке командования. Чем больше становится авторитет Инквизиции, тем чаще милорду Адаару приходится присутствовать на совещаниях. Атмосфера то и дело накаляется, Жозефине приходится вмешиваться, чтобы все не переругались, хотя ей и самой порой стоит усилий не устроить скандала. Когда каждый болеет за дело душой и уверен в своей правоте, бывает очень трудно прийти к компромиссу. Даже когда речь идет о не самых важных и серьезных вопросах.

Один из таких вопросов поднимается однажды вечером. Прошло уже три часа с тех пор, как они уединились в ставке за обсуждением текущих дел. Кассандра время от времени зевает, прикрывая рукой рот в жесткой перчатке, Каллен выглядит уставшим, с глубокими тенями под глазами, и сама Жозефина чувствует, что ей необходима ванна и хоть какой-нибудь ужин. Одна только Лелиана выглядит как обычно, свежей и бодрой, когда зачитывает письмо банна Тейвина с требованием компенсации за разорение пахотных земель, которые якобы пострадали от прохода войск Инквизиции. Каллен тут же огрызается, что войска проходили через эти земли не по своей прихоти. Жозефина тихо вздыхает и прикидывает про себя, сможет ли она наскрести компенсацию или сделать так, чтобы скандальному банну заплатил кто-нибудь другой. Честно говоря, ей совсем не хочется этого делать…

Милорд Адаар по-своему обыкновению слушает, глядя на карту Тедаса, и молча качает головой. Лелиана едва успевает закончить, когда он вдруг говорит:

\- Леди Монтилье, закройте уши. 

\- П-простите? - спрашивает Жозефина.

\- Уши закройте. Ладошками, - милорд демонстрирует на себе, что он имеет в виду. И еле заметно морщится, когда его собственное острое ухо задевает ладонь с Якорем. 

Теперь вся ставка с любопытством смотрит на Жозефину, и ей становится слегка неловко. Но это не походит на шутку, и она послушно подносит ладони к ушам. Но не слишком плотно - милорд ведь сказал закрыть уши, а не перестать слушать, если на то пошло?

\- Каллен, - рявкает милорд, - отпиши этому мудлу, что я его требования на хую вертел. Если он еще раз откроет пасть и потребует денег, я приду и следующий разрыв заткну его жопой. Совсем охуели, бляди. Все, перерыв, башка не варит уже.

Он поднимается, с грохотом отодвинув стул, и идет к выходу, когда ему вслед летят слова Лелианы. 

\- Мы могли бы просто отозвать солдат из земель банна Тейвина. Думаю, недели хватит, чтобы он увидел, как дорого ему обходится защита собственными силами, и пришел с повинной. 

Милорд Адаар оборачивается через плечо. 

\- Людей-то за что? - бурчит он после паузы и выходит. В открывшуюся дверь врывается прохладный воздух, Жозефина опускает руки и подставляет горячие щеки сквозняку. 

\- Леди Монтилье, - говорит Каллен, - Адаар сказал…

\- Я слышала, - прерывает его Жозефина, - письмо будет готово сегодня же.

Каллен усмехается. Жозефина поправляет волосы и улыбается в ответ.

\- И я абсолютно согласна с милордом… по существу вопроса. 

***

Когда Вестник Андрасте приводит в Убежище пленных магов из Редклифа, разражается отвратительный скандал. Жозефина никогда не считала, что все маги должны быть заточены в башнях, но даже ей кажется сейчас, что Лелиана переходит границы, когда обвиняет милорда в непредусмотрительности и излишней жестокости. Зато Кассандра и Каллен на его стороне, и вскоре половина Убежища может слышать, как командование Инквизиции… расходится во мнениях. Новоприбывший тевинтерский маг подливает масла в огонь. Краем глаза Жозефина наблюдает, как меняется лицо милорда Адаара. Он заходил в церковь победителем, сияя, как начищенный сервиз, и даже рога, казалось, сверкали празднично. Теперь же его лицо вытягивается и темнеет. Новым обострившимся зрением Жозефина видит, что он готов взорваться, как кунарийский гаатлок, через три… два… один…

\- Милорд!.. - начинает она, но не успевает.

\- Да ебаный же в рот! - выпаливает он одновременно с ней, разворачивается на пятках и выходит. Спор утихает, чтобы тут же вспыхнуть с новой силой.

Через полчаса Жозефина осторожно стучит в дверь его дома. 

\- Открыто, - мрачно раздается изнутри, и она спешит воспользоваться разрешением.

Она никогда до сих пор не была в доме, который отвели Вестнику в Убежище. При нем все вопросы решались в ставке, а без него заглядывать было бы невежливо. И теперь Жозефина не может удержаться и скользит любопытным взглядом по убранству комнаты.

Убранство, надо сказать, самое скромное. Хотя откуда бы в Убежище взяться другому? Разве что бросается в глаза обилие волчьих шкур: на полу, на стенах, возле очага. Это скорее трофеи, чем защита от холода - милорд никогда не мерзнет, иначе бы давно сменил бы свой национальный наряд на теплую куртку. Страж Блэкволл говорил, что волки возле ферм объездчика Деннета были одержимыми, и пришлось убить демона, чтобы справиться с ними.

Страж Блэкволл, в отличие от милорда, рассказывает ей об их приключениях. Он о многом рассказывает, Страж Блэкволл, и посмеивается в бороду, и охотно объясняет, почему они действовали так или иначе. Он хороший человек. 

Хозяин дома лежит на кровати, забросив руки за голову, так что можно пересчитать мышцы на могучем торсе, где его не прикрывает подобие брони. Зрелище годится для обложки романа из тех, что попадают в вестник "Распутная Вдова". Четыре трепещущих платочка из пяти, не меньше.

У Жозефины в собрании, конечно, нет таких книг. Это не значит, что она про них не знает.

Разглядев гостью, милорд Адаар кубарем скатывается с кровати, вскакивает, едва не пробив рогами потолок и пытается одновременно пригладить волосы и поправить ремень.

\- А… это… я думал Бык приперся… или Дориан чего-то там хотел… вот…

\- Думаю, ваш гость сейчас осваивается в отведенном ему доме.

\- Звучит неплохо, - бормочет Адаар и стряхивает с плеча прилипшую сухую травинку. - Значит, ему хотя бы дали дом, а не пинка под зад. 

Он хмурит брови, и Жозефина спешит заметить:

\- Они успокоились. Командующий, Лелиана и леди Пентагаст сейчас обсуждают, как лучше разместить прибывших магов и обеспечить надзор храмовников. Конечно, здесь тоже возможны… разногласия.

Милорд Адаар с размаху падает на грубый дубовый табурет, который жалобно скрипит под его весом. 

\- Как же они меня заебали!.. - тут милорд спохватывается и добавляет: - Прошу пардону.

Жозефина не хочет улыбаться, но поневоле улыбается этой трогательной попытке остаться в рамках приличий. Трогательной, но безуспешной.

\- Мы здесь одни, милорд. Вы можете свободно выражать свои чувства, тем более я прекрасно могу понять их природу. 

Он смотрит ей прямо в лицо. Ему не нужно поднимать для этого голову, пусть даже он сидит, а она стоит. 

\- Если я буду свободно выражать свои чувства, тебе вряд ли понравится. Одни мы будем или нет.

Под его взглядом к Жозефине возвращается привычная неловкость, которая почему-то оставила ее, когда она застала милорда в расстроенных чувствах на постели. Сейчас же она только радуется, что в полумраке комнаты невозможно разглядеть, как кровь приливает к ее щекам. Что он имел в виду? Свою манеру разговора или нечто иное?

После того как ты проводишь в Игре несколько лет, бывает очень трудно разговаривать с кем-то настолько прямолинейным - поневоле будешь искать в словах второе дно. Но милорд Адаар никогда не стеснялся высказываться прямо. Искать в его речах скрытый смысл безрассудно и самонадеянно.

\- Я зашла передать вам письмо, - вспоминает она и цепляется за спасительную соломинку. - Личное. Конверт подписал некто Шокракар.

Милорд не умеет скрывать своих чувств: если он недоволен, то мрачнеет как туча, а если рад, то улыбается, как сейчас, во весь рот. Так заметно, что слева у него не хватает одного зуба. Удивительно, но это его не портит, а даже добавляет своеобразного обаяния. 

\- Да ну?! Зае… то есть хорошо-то как! Жива, зараза! Где письмо-то?

Жозефина достает из-за манжеты конверт, подписанный на редкость корявым почерком, и протягивает милорду. Тот хватает его обеими руками. Она чувствует жар чужих пальцев, но он так и не касается ее руки. 

Ни один хоть немного влюбленный мужчина в Орлее не упустил бы такого шанса прикоснуться. Можно быть спокойной: Жозефине ничего не грозит. 

\- Шокракар - ваша подруга? 

\- Ага, - говорит милорд, а его взгляд уже прикован к письму, которое он поспешно вскрывает. - Подруга, командир, всего понемножку. Может, не прибьет меня за то, что не давал о себе знать. Хоть что-то, епт, хорошее за сегодня. Спасибо, что принесла. 

\- Я думала, что вы можете срочно уехать и не зайти в ставку. 

Он на миг отрывается от письма и посылает ей неожиданно острый взгляд.

\- Уж от тебя-то я никогда не бегал.

\- Милорд, - только и кивает Жозефина и выходит на улицу. После натопленной комнаты ветер с гор кажется особенно холодным. Тем лучше - быстрее уйдет неловкий постыдный жар.

К счастью, милорд видит в ней только посла Инквизиции. Жозефина скоро полностью оправится и придет в себя.


	2. Упущенные возможности

Милорд готовится закрыть Брешь, и любые разговоры в Убежище сводятся к этому. Во всех сердцах борются страх и надежда, и сердце Жозефины - не исключение. Надежда пополам с любопытством побеждает, и Жозефина просит у Кассандры разрешения отправиться к Бреши вместе с ней.

\- Не получится, - говорит леди Пентагаст и качает головой. - Адаар запретил пускать посторонних. Только тех, кто будет участвовать.

Не слишком-то приятно услышать, что тебя считают посторонней после всего, что Инквизиции уже пришлось пережить вместе. И это если милорд Адаар не выразился крепче и не высказался про каких-нибудь _безответственных зевак_. Должно быть, Жозефине не удается скрыть огорчение, потому что Кассандра добавляет:

\- Он хочет обезопасить людей. Никто не знает, как отреагирует Брешь на наши усилия.

С этим не поспоришь. Как не поспоришь и с тем, что леди-послу нечего делать на месте злосчастного Конклава. Если Вестник не справится, ей и ей подобным придется придумывать, как спасать их несчастный угасающий мир, хотя от одной мысли о возможной неудаче Жозефину бросает в дрожь. А пока ей, как и остальным, отказано в праве хотя бы наблюдать и остается только ждать и надеяться. 

Жозефина ждет. Она занимает себя делом: развлекает немногочисленных гостей, беседует с поставщицей лириума об оплате за последнюю партию, обсуждает нехватку дров - зима выдалась холодная, если так продолжится, скоро в Убежище будет нечем топить. Все выглядят рассеянными и отвечают невпопад. У всех мысли устремлены к Бреши и Вестнику. 

Наконец, Жозефина сбегает к своему столу и принимается отвечать на письма. Минева куда-то ушла, и можно, пользуясь преимуществами одиночества, забраться в кресло с ногами и подобрать ступни под себя, пока они не замерзли на холодном полу. Жозефина не поднимает глаз от бумаг, но прислушивается к звукам, долетающим со двора. И не позволяет себе сорваться с места, даже когда снаружи раздается неясный гул множества голосов. Хотя было бы лукавством сказать, что ее удерживает на месте самообладание - просто от нахлынувшего волнения она не способна пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Этот гул толпы может означать как победу, так и провал. 

Тяжело хлопает дверь церкви и, перекрывая все прочие звуки, под сводами раздается зычный голос Вестника:

\- Жозефина!

Она едва успевает неловко подняться на ноги, как милорд Адаар врывается в комнату. На первый взгляд он цел и невредим. И кажется даже больше, чем обычно - у него есть привычка немного сутулиться, словно он пытается приноровиться к окружающим, но сейчас широкие плечи расправлены и на миг закрывают дверной проем, когда милорд шагает через порог.

\- Получилось, - говорит он и улыбается. 

Жозефине хочется прыгать и хлопать в ладоши, как в детстве, когда родители соглашались взять ее в гости. А то и безрассудно повиснуть у Вестника на шее и расцеловать, потому что у него получилось, получилось, получилось!.. Но леди-посол не может себе позволить так потерять лицо, тем более за спиной милорда уже собралась толпа: здесь и знатные гости, и другие советники, и так и оставшийся в Убежище тевинтерский маг, и Страж Блэкволл, и наемник-кунари - на этот раз _настоящий_ кунари. Поэтому Жозефина улыбается и надеется, что ее улыбка достаточно выразительна.

\- Я рада, милорд. За вас… и за всех нас. Хвала Создателю, вам удалось совершить невозможное.

Кто-то хмыкает, кажется, тот самый кунари. Милорд кивает и привычно ссутуливает плечи.

\- Надо хоть выпивку народу выставить. Не каждый день Бреши закрываем, можно и отметить. Да и маги все нервные, как… Займись, короче. 

\- Конечно, милорд, все будет в наилучшем виде, - обещает она. Милорд Адаар снова кивает, разворачивается и выходит. Он прокладывает себе путь через толпу так небрежно, что Жозефина пугается: как бы кто-нибудь из гостей не принял толчок за личное оскорбление. Хотя сегодня Вестник - главный герой дня, вряд ли кто-то захочет затеять скандал. К тому же праздник. День, к которому они все так долго готовились.

Наверное, нервное напряжение сказывается, потому что Жозефине вдруг хочется расплакаться.

***

Устроить достойный праздник, когда у тебя есть только деревенские музыканты, сомнительного происхождения напитки и повара, привыкшие к полевой, а не к изысканной кухне, - задача не из легких. Но Жозефина старается изо всех сил. И ее старания не пропадают впустую: обитатели Убежища веселятся вовсю. Тут и там слышны песни, у костра на церковной площади танцуют, и даже знатные гости не без удовольствия пробуют местные блюда. 

Когда Жозефина в третий раз возвращается с кухни, где распоряжалась насчет десерта, Лелиана ловит ее на церковном крыльце и едва ли не силой сует в руки бокал вина.

\- Ты хоть раз присела за вечер? 

\- Я всего лишь проверяю, все ли идет как надо. Народ заслуживает праздника. 

\- А ты не заслуживаешь? - Лелиана улыбается. - Жози, брось. Все прекрасно, не пытайся контролировать всех и вся. Ты же видишь: люди радуются.

Это правда. Люди и не только люди радуются. Раскрасневшаяся Кассандра что-то обсуждает с Калленом и смеется. Адан танцует с интендантом Тренн, Сегритт - с Миневой. Неподалеку от костра Варрик что-то рассказывает, собрав вокруг плотное кольцо слушателей. Возможно, сегодняшние события он вставит в новую книгу. 

Жозефина подносит бокал к губам. Если добавлять в подогретое вино травы и пряности, сразу и не поймешь, вышло оно из элитных виноделен или родилось в каком-нибудь захолустном поместье. Вкусно. Особенно на морозе.

\- Надеюсь, все останутся довольны.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что останутся. Твоя очередь получать удовольствие. Отдохнуть, потанцевать.

\- Потанцевать? - Жозефина смеется и делает новый глоток вина. - С кем?

\- Перечислить поименно, кто заглядывался на тебя, пока ты бегала туда-сюда с распоряжениями?

\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что следила!..

\- Разумеется, следила, - спокойно соглашается Лелиана, но в ее глазах пляшут демонята. - Я же не могу бросить на произвол судьбы подругу, которую сама сюда привела! Однако Страж Блэкволл выглядит человеком, которому я могу доверить тебя на один танец. Он, кстати, первый в моем списке. 

\- Тебе просто нравятся Серые Стражи, - заявляет Жозефина, но послушно ищет глазами Блэкволла. 

Страж Блэкволл стоит возле палатки интенданта, скрестив руки на груди. Жозефина не сразу может разглядеть улыбку на его лице. Во-первых, потому что он стоит в полумраке. Во-вторых, потому что с ним разговаривает милорд Адаар. 

Рядом с милордом трудно приглядываться к кому-то еще, взгляд так и норовит соскользнуть, переметнуться. Вот и сейчас. Он стоит к Жозефине спиной. Может, дело в выпитом вине, а может, в безнаказанности, ведь милорд не знает, что за ним наблюдают, но Жозефина не может оторвать взгляда от плавных линий его тела, от рисунка мышц, не скрытых антаам-сааром. Теперь она знает, что эта странная броня называется "антаам-саар".

Девушке из хорошей семьи неприлично так открыто рассматривать полуобнаженного мужчину, если только дело не касается искусства. Особенно наемника-кунари… тал-васгота. Особенно Вестника Андрасте, если ты при этом еще и леди-посол Инквизиции.

Жозефина смотрит.

Вино с пряностями прекрасно согревает в холода. Кровь начинает бежать по жилам намного быстрее.

\- Иди уже, - говорит Лелиана. - Не мучай кавалера дольше необходимого.

Жозефина идет. Она вовсе не собирается приглашать милорда танцевать… или Лелиана имела в виду Блэкволла?.. Но она ведь может теперь поднять бокал за победу Вестника? Поздравить его? Сказать что-то менее церемонное, чем утром, ведь сейчас нет нужды в формальностях?

Она замирает в нескольких шагах от него, там, куда не достигает свет костра, в глубокой ночной тени у палатки. Зато костер освещает милорда: рельефный, как у статуи, бок, окованные рога, на которых играют отблески огня. Если пройти вперед еще чуть-чуть, то можно приложить ладонь к голой темной коже. Это слишком фривольная мысль, нашептанная вином, и Жозефина не собирается воплощать ее в жизнь, но даже сама идея доставляет ей удовольствие. Сейчас она подойдет и скажет…

Милорд поднимает выше кубок. В его руке кубок кажется игрушечным, из детского кукольного набора.

\- За нас с вами и хуй с ними!

В ответ слышен хохот Блэкволла, и смех тевинтерца Дориана Павуса, и низкое хмыканье Железного Быка. Жозефина осторожно отступает, а потом прибавляет шаг и сбегает на свое место.

\- Так и не решилась? - Лелиана выгибает бровь. - Тебя спугнул наш громогласный Вестник?

\- Можно и так сказать, - соглашается Жозефина. Внутри у нее что-то мелко дрожит, как будто ее застали на месте преступления, хотя ничего страшного не произошло.

\- Жози, неужели ты до сих пор его боишься?! Ну, хочешь, я с ним поговорю, чтобы он вел себя при тебе сдержаннее?

\- Ради Создателя, нет! - тут Жозефина пугается по-настоящему, потому что с Лелианы станется выполнить угрозу. - Милорд Адаар и так весьма сдержан… для тал-васгота. И что он подумает обо мне как о после, если я не буду высказывать ему претензии лично, а начну общаться через подругу?! О нет, избавь меня от такого позора. 

\- Как знаешь. - Лелиана пожимает плечами. - Тогда, бесстрашная леди Монтилье, тебе ведь ничего не мешает повторить попытку?

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Жозефина и еще несколько долгих секунд смотрит в широкую спину милорда. - Позже. 

***

Никакого “позже” не случается.

Когда на Убежище нападает неизвестный и жестокий враг, от леди-посла не больше проку, чем от торговки рыбой или поломойки - а то и меньше. Все, что она может, - подчиняться тем, кто лучше нее разбирается в стратегии и тактике, и не мешать. Сначала Жозефина укрывается со всеми в Церкви, а потом послушно уходит с другими через подземный ход, который указывает обитателям Убежища канцлер Родерик. Каменные обледеневшие стены этого хода дышат холодом, холод забирается под одежду, кусает за щеки, заставляет коченеть пальцы. Немного тепла дарит Минева, которая прислоняется к Жозефине и закидывает одну тонкую руку ей на плечо. Минева была легко ранена при нападении, ей трудно идти, и приходится почти что тащить ее на себе по мрачному коридору, благо, веса в хрупкой эльфийке почти никакого. Все идут молча, прислушиваясь к звукам позади, в любой момент ожидая услышать погоню. Но погони нет, в воздухе раздается только шорох и стук шагов, чьи-то негромкие всхлипы и стоны раненых. Жозефина не оборачивается и глядит вперед, только вперед, туда, где неверной походкой идет канцлер Родерик, опираясь на плечо странного юноши в широкополой шляпе.

Она почти не верит своим глазам, когда каменные коридоры заканчиваются, и вместо тяжелых сводов над головой открывается огромное звездное небо. Но не время любоваться звездами, командующий Каллен приказывает идти дальше, под укрытие круглого заснеженного холма. Жозефина заставляет себя шагать, хотя ноги становятся ужасно непослушными и слабыми. Ей стыдно от того, что она еле идет, хотя не была ранена; она стискивает зубы и заставляет себя сделать еще шаг, и еще, и вдруг проваливается в снег по колено. Минева стонет. Жозефина про себя призывает Создателя, собирается с силами и в несколько отчаянных движений выбирается на широкую колею, протоптанную бронто. По ней они и бредут, пока Каллен не объявляет остановку и можно больше никуда не идти и уложить, наконец, Миневу на расстеленный плащ.

\- Сигнал! - командует Каллен, и с жезла одного из магов срывается и уходит в небо красная вспышка. Какой сигнал, для кого сигнал?

Жозефина не успевает ничего спросить. Горы содрогаются, и со стороны Убежища слышится низкий тяжелый грохот. Каллен рядом что-то произносит, но из-за шума Жозефина ничего не может разобрать.

\- Что? - кричит она.

\- Лавина! - кричит он в ответ. - Он спустил на врагов лавину!

Больше она не задает вопросов. И без того очевидно, кто такой "он". Беглецы замирают там, где застал их грохот, и видят облако снежной пыли над верхушками гор, а потом - черный крылатый силуэт, который, едва различимый на фоне ночного неба, мелькает в воздухе и скрывается из виду.

Отороченный мехом плащ ложится на плечи Жозефины. Она торопливо кутается в тяжелую ткань и, спохватившись, поворачивается к хозяину плаща. Им оказывается раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий Страж Блэкволл. 

\- Благодарю... - начинает она привычно, но тут же осекается. Страж Блэкволл был в числе тех, кто остался вместе с Вестником прикрывать отход, а это значит…

\- Милорд не с вами? - спрашивает она, уже зная ответ.

Блэкволл молча качает головой. Вместо него подает голос Железный Бык, который уже тащит в центр стоянки подрубленное дерево. 

\- Босс остался.

Жозефина цепенеет и не может пошевелиться, пока вокруг нее начинается кипучая работа. Это глупо: Вестник был их общим героем, и все жители Убежища связаны теперь общим горем, и непозволительно сейчас поддаваться эмоциям, но Жозефина ничего не может с собой поделать целую минуту или две. Потом ей все-таки удается взять себя в руки. Первым делом нужно осведомиться о состоянии банны Джиневы - у банны крепкое здоровье, но шестьдесят три года есть шестьдесят три года...

На этой стоянке беглецы остаются ненадолго. Каллен спешит увести людей дальше, хотя мать Жизель беспокоится за раненых, которые могут не перенести поход.

\- Если этот проклятый Корифей обнаружит нас, - хмуро отвечает командующий, - этот поход не перенесут не только раненые.

\- Но если милорд Адаар жив? И будет нас искать? - спрашивает Жозефина. Каллен вздыхает.

\- Он предвидел такой исход, когда оставался. Но когда мы будем в условной безопасности, то сделаем все, чтобы его найти.

Он держит слово. Когда они разбивают лагерь в укромной расселине, пригодной для долгой стоянки, Каллен и Кассандра собираются в спасательную операцию. Робкая надежда поднимает голову: вдруг милорд все-таки жив?

\- Вряд ли он жив, - эхом отзывается Лелиана, которая только что отправила с вороном указания для своих разведчиков. - Сначала обвал, а потом мороз… Найти раненого, пока он не замерз до смерти, слишком мало шансов, даже если он попытается выбраться к нам. Это если он не остался под завалом, не контужен и не ушел в другую сторону. 

\- Мы должны надеяться, сестра Лелиана, - строго говорит мать Жизель и отжимает над миской тряпочку для компресса. - Судьба Вестника в руках Создателя, а нам остается делать то, что в наших силах. 

\- Возможно, такова воля Создателя, - отзывается Лелиана. - Вестник закрыл Брешь и выполнил свою миссию…

\- ... и потому можно его и не искать! - подхватывает Дориан Павус, который магией разводит новый костер, чтобы кипятить больше воды. - Очень милая логика. Брешь закрыта, поэтому можно бросить Адаара, пусть замерзает где-нибудь в снегу.

\- Он не может так просто замерзнуть, - говорит вдруг Жозефина. - Он не боится мороза. 

А Создатель не может… не должен быть настолько мелочен, чтобы послать Вестника - и отобрать сразу после закрытия Бреши. В конце концов, милорд не просто символ, не слепое орудие, не легенда. Любой, кто знал его хотя бы недолго, понимает, насколько милорд Адаар далек от мифов и легенд и насколько он принадлежит обычному, понятному, плотскому миру. 

Он упрямый, грубый, отважный тал-васгот со своими оригинальными представлениями о дурном и хорошем. Он не может замерзнуть в местных снегах, чтобы превратиться в героя предания. Это совсем не в его духе.

\- Горячее сердце справится, а? - Дориан усмехается в усы. - Это слишком романтично, но ваш оптимизм очарователен, леди Монтилье. Равно как и нежелание говорить о нашем общем друге в прошедшем времени. Командующий! - зовет он во все горло, и Каллен оборачивается, раздраженный и удивленный одновременно. - Позвольте составить компанию вам и леди Пентагаст. Без магической поддержки, ручаюсь, вы Адаара попросту не донесете!

Самое невероятное: они и правда его находят. Когда маленький отряд возвращается, и можно разглядеть грузное тело, которое они везут на спине у бронто - не пригодилась магическая поддержка, - Жозефина вскакивает и прижимает пальцы к губам.

\- Он жив! - кричит издалека Кассандра. - Хвала Создателю!

Один за другим обитатели лагеря бросают свои дела и подходят ближе, чтобы посмотреть, как чудом спасшегося Вестника везут к жрицам. Когда бронто, грузно ступая, проходит мимо Жозефины, она вздрагивает. Кажется, она переоценила невосприимчивость милорда к холоду. Его лицо с закрытыми глазами отливает синевой, шрамы на нем кажутся черными. Левая рука бессильно свешивается вдоль бока бронто и качается на каждом шаге. Конечно, леди Пентагаст не стала бы обманывать, но милорд Адаар выглядит задержавшимся между жизнью и смертью. 

Следом идет Дориан, и Жозефина окликает:

\- Милорд Павус!

Он останавливается и приподнимает четко очерченную бровь. Жозефина еще не успевает сформулировать вопрос, а Дориан уже улыбается и отвечает неожиданно мягко:

\- Да, это просто холод и истощение; да, теперь он будет в порядке. Все кажется страшнее, чем есть на самом деле, он до последнего был в сознании и даже успел сказать несколько слов. 

\- Каких? 

Дориан поднимает глаза и с преувеличенным вниманием начинает изучать рисунок созвездий.

\- М-м… "ну и морозы стоят, я чудовищно замерз".

\- Это вы цитируете дословно? - уточняет Жозефина. Дориан хитро смотрит в ответ, словно она поймала его на блефе за картами.

\- Нет.

Смеяться они начинают одновременно.


	3. Житейские трудности

После скромных домиков Убежища Скайхолд поражает. Он громадный, крепкий, несмотря на все перенесенные невзгоды, и в его стенах немедленно вскипает бурная деятельность. Как раз под стать новому Инквизитору.

Хорошо, без пяти минут Инквизитору.

Жозефина стоит во дворе крепости среди прочих членов Инквизиции и смотрит, как на стене Лелиана протягивает милорду Адаару огромный церемониальный меч, а милорд пятится и прячет руки за спину, как проштрафившийся ученик. У стоящей рядом с ним Кассандры такое лицо, словно сейчас она даст ему линейкой по пальцам. Потом милорд все же вытаскивает одну руку и стучит по кончику рога: то ли напоминает, что он кунари… то есть тал-васгот, то ли это такой жест изумления. Кажется, милорд Адаар - последний, кого еще удивляет его назначение.

А может, он просто сомневается в умственных способностях советников.

Я же предупреждала: надо ему сказать заранее, - думает Жозефина и до боли закусывает губу. Он все-таки не мальчик, вовсе не было нужды ставить его перед фактом, как несмышленыша! Но Кассандра и Лелиана испугались, как бы милорд Адаар не отказался от их предложения в грубой форме и не отправился восвояси.

Как будто присутствие посторонних ему когда-то мешало отказываться от чего угодно в грубой форме! Зато теперь вся Инквизиция наблюдает, как Вестник Андрасте не решается принять новый титул…

Каарас Адаар тяжело вздыхает и разворачивается к толпе. Жозефину пробивает холодный пот, потому что она со всей ясностью понимает: сейчас милорд что-нибудь скажет. Экспромтом. И что бы он ни сказал, это будет передаваться из уст в уста. Исторический момент, назначение первого Инквизитора после Америдана - а у него абсолютно точно нет никакой готовой и одобренной речи.

Мамочки.

Милорд Адаар смотрит вниз и вдруг - Жозефина уверена, хотя с такого расстояния трудно что-то разглядеть, - подмигивает ей одной, как в самый первый день их встречи.

\- Инквизиция! - голос у милорда зычный от природы, и слова долетают до самых далеких уголков двора. - Все мы тут узнали, что за падла Корифей. Он убивал наших товарищей, он жег наши дома, он, мать его, напустил в мир демонов. Так вот я сделаю все, чтобы он за это поплатился и сдох к своей магистерской матери!

Это не сама изящная речь, но ее смысл искупает несовершенство формы. Людям нужны сейчас не пустые утешения. Им нужен кто-то, способный решить проблемы и отомстить: за Убежище, за Конклав, за разрывы в небе. И никто не годится на роль мстителя лучше, чем милорд Адаар. Все, что казалось раньше недостатками, сейчас обращается в достоинства: и грубость, и неукротимость, и воинственность. Люди верят в его силу, и уже не так важно, дарована она Андрасте или нет. Жозефина не кровожадна, но при мысли о том, как он растерзает Корифея, даже она чувствует тихую свирепую радость.

Инквизитор легко воздевает руку с огромным мечом. Двор взрывается криками восторга, и Жозефина делит с остальными ликование - она подпрыгивает и хлопает в ладоши, пока ее не останавливает изумленный взгляд командующего Каллена.

***

Если в Убежище Жозефине казалось, что у нее много дел, то в Скайхолде ей некогда лишний раз вздохнуть, столько проблем приходится решать. Когда очередной день подходит к концу, только воспитание не позволяет ей упасть на постель и заснуть прямо в одежде. Мало того, что нужно создавать и укреплять связи, что необходимо раздобыть для милорда приглашение в Халамширал, что дела ее собственной семьи требуют внимания, так еще и крепости нужен ремонт и им кто-то должен руководить - так почему не Жозефина Монтилье?

Впрочем, остальным не проще. Круги под глазами у Каллена становятся темнее, Лелиана осунулась, и страшно подумать, сколько дел одновременно сваливается на Инквизитора. 

Однажды, после очередного своего возвращения в Скайхолд из разъездов, он стоит в ставке и рассматривает карту, опираясь на стол широко расставленными руками. Вся карта испещрена пометками и флажками, и каждая пометка - проблема, каждый флажок - срочный вопрос. Жозефина посочувствовала бы, но именно сегодня у нее нет сил и на сочувствие - день выдался тяжелым даже на фоне остальных. Все ее планы по восстановлению торговли Монтилье пали прахом: ее слуги убиты, документы похищены или уничтожены, с плодами многомесячных трудов можно попрощаться. Поэтому она молчит и просто смотрит.

Она распрощалась с глупыми фантазиями, но хотя бы посмотреть-то она может? Может в этом дне быть хоть что-то хорошее?

\- М-да, - говорит милорд, не отрывая взгляда от карты, - надо сказать Алексиусу, чтобы наклепал амулетов. Во вторник валишь в Крествуд, три дня там все зачищаешь, а потом берешь амулет - хоба! - и снова вторник. И пиздуешь уже на Священные равнины. Так и разгребем все помаленьку…

Жозефина негромко прыскает в кулак, не столько из-за его слов, сколько из-за выражений лиц Каллена и Лелианы. Особенно Каллена, который забыл даже моргать. 

Милорд поднимает голову, синие глаза весело сверкают.

\- Да пошутил я, пошутил! Шуток не понимаете, бля, одна Жозефина молодец.

Что ж, хоть в чем-то она молодец. Если честно, то других поводов гордиться собой у нее сегодня нет.

Она никогда не стала бы обременять Инквизитора своими проблемами, когда у него столько важных дел, но он подходит к ней после совещания сам, чего не делал уже целую вечность. 

\- Ну, - спрашивает он , - и чего случилось?

\- Простите?.. 

\- Ты все совещание сидела тихая, как мышь под метлой. Кто обидел?

Милорд опускается на корточки возле ее кресла, чтобы ей не приходилось задирать голову, словно он говорит с ребенком. То ли от усталости, то ли из-за его искреннего внимания Жозефину прорывает, и она на одном дыхании выкладывает все о горестях и бедах семейства Монтилье, о убитых слугах и о графе Буавере, у которого якобы есть какие-то сведения.

\- Граф, значит, - говорит милорд, - ну, пусть будет граф. Посмотрим, что за птица. 

Жозефина не сразу понимает, что смотреть он предлагает вместе. Как бы графа Буавера не хватил удар от неожиданного счастья. Принимать у себя Вестника Андрасте - большая честь. Вот только как Вестник собирается выкроить время для визита? В самом деле к Алексиусу пойдет?!

\- Милорд, я не хотела вас обременять!..

\- Ну, тогда я себя обременил против твоей воли. Хоть на этот ваш Вал Руайо нормально погляжу, а то в прошлый раз бегал там с языком на плече! 

Она понимает, что надо возражать, она готовится возразить и даже наклоняется вперед для убедительности, но милорд Адаар уже поднимается на ноги. Совсем рядом с лицом Жозефины мелькает его широкая грудь в ремнях и шнурах, подтянутый живот и пряжка ремня. Ноздрей касается уже знакомый чужой запах. Жозефина прикусывает язык, а милорд, ничего не заметив, выходит из комнаты, столкнувшись в дверях с Калленом. Каллен немедленно начинает докладывать - что-то снова о красном лириуме и о карьере в Сарнии. Недовольный рык Инквизитора доносится до Жозефины уже из коридора.

\- Каллен, блядь, ну ты прямо как моя мамка! Та тоже все ворчала, что мне надо больше думать о карьере! Понял я тебя с первого раза, не дурак, был бы дурак, не понял бы!

Жозефина тихо смеется, прижав к губам тыльную сторону ладони, а потом так же тихо вздыхает.

Полбеды, что милорд выглядит настолько _вызывающе_ , что сбивает ее с мысли. Но он заставляет ее смеяться, и это уже самая настоящая беда. 

***

Приспешников фальшивого графа Буавера из Дома Отдохновения милорд убивает.

Жозефина даже не понимает, как это начинается. Только что они вели переговоры - если можно считать переговорами обсуждение контракта на ее собственную смерть. Вот лже-граф встает, кланяется и самым любезным тоном просит позволения пройти.

Милорд Адаар смотрит на него сверху вниз и таким же любезным тоном отвечает:

\- Хер тебе.

А дальше комната в одно мгновение превращается в поле боя, кто-то кричит, что-то сталкивается с металлическим звоном, с подставки падает и раскалывается на куски коллекционная фарфоровая ваза. Со времен своей злосчастной попытки быть бардом Жозефине не доводилось драться, и сейчас ей остается только замереть в углу, чтобы не подвернуться никому под руку. Происходящее не походит на описания сражений из книг, как и на благородные дуэли; это какой-то сумасшедший ураган из людей, оружия и мебели, и где-то в центре этого безумия - Инквизитор.

Все заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось, и в наступившей оглушительной тишине милорд Адаар неторопливо идет к Жозефине, которая так и стоит у стены и прижимает руки к груди, словно не знает, куда их деть. 

\- Цела? - спрашивает он.

Интересный вопрос от того, кто забрызган кровью до самых рогов. Наверное, Жозефине положено испытать страх или отвращение, но она чувствует только беспокойство.

\- А вы?

\- В порядке.

Жозефина достает отделанный кружевом платок и протягивает милорду.

\- У вас кровь на лице…

Кровь не только на лице, но чтобы избавиться от всего остального, кусочка ткани размером с его ладонь не хватит, здесь понадобилась бы штора. Милорд с сомнением смотрит на батист и кружева, но все же протирает лоб и щеки. За его спиной лежат тела неудачливых убийц. Жозефина отводит глаза.

\- Он на самом деле пришел только объясниться, ничего более. Гильдии щепетильно относятся к своим договоренностям. 

Рука милорда Адаара замирает возле правого уха, и в его глазах мелькает искреннее недоумение.

\- Он. Тебе. Угрожал, - раздельно проговаривает он и ничего не добавляет, как будто эти слова дают ответы на все вопросы.

\- Но вы же не можете просто!.. - восклицает Жозефина и осекается.

В том-то и дело, что милорд Адаар может. Может не делать скидку на гильдейскую этику, на тонкости взаимоотношений, на скрытый смысл слов. Он просто убьет тех, кто угрожает его сторонникам. Он очень… конкретен в своих намерениях и поступках.

Если ты выросла с отцом-художником и братьями-шалопаями, а потом еще и долго жила в Вал Руайо, подобная прямота в мужчине не может не обескураживать. А убивать на месте за угрозу на словах вообще не принято. Это… дикарство. Это варварство. А то, что Жозефине хочется скрыться за широкой спиной Инквизитора и не показываться до самого Скайхолда, потому что ее на самом деле хотят убить, Создатель, на нее заключен контракт с Домом Отдохновения!..

Это все к делу не относится. 

Кажется, милорд понимает, о чем она думает, потому что отворачивается и ворчит:

\- Ну, значит, смогу непросто. - Тут он вдруг напрягается и ведет ухом, как гончая. - Что за звук?

Жозефина прислушивается и различает невнятное мычание и поскребывание со стороны резного антикварного шкафа в другом углу комнаты.

\- Кажется… кажется, мы находимся в обществе графа Буавера.

***

Милорд Адаар склонен выбирать самую короткую и прямую дорогу из возможных, поэтому Жозефина порядком удивлена, когда он отвергает планы Лелианы выкрасть документы Дома Отдохновения. Зато соглашается с идеей вернуть дворянство дю Паракеттам, чтобы они отозвали контракт. Лелиана удивлена не меньше ее самой, но настаивать не смеет.

\- По крайней мере, я приставлю охрану, - говорит она, и милорд кивает.

\- Займись.

Поначалу собственный план действий кажется Жозефине четким и ясным, но через несколько недель она уже не так уверена в своей правоте. Особенно после того случая, когда люди Лелианы поймали убийцу прямо в кабинете леди-посла. Инквизитор тогда рвал и метал. Может, Лелиана была мудрее… Ночами, когда за окном завывает ветер и в углах спальни собираются мрачные тени, Жозефина сжимается в комочек под пуховым одеялом. Днем ей некогда бояться, поэтому страх берет свое после заката. В детстве, когда ее еще не отправили в пансион, можно было прибежать после дурного сна к маме, чтобы она прогнала кошмар. Но детство закончилось, куда бежать в Скайхолде?

Не может же она _на самом деле_ прятаться за милорда Адаара. Милорд обладает потрясающей способностью делать страхи поблизости мелкими и незначительными. Но во-первых, его нет в замке. Во-вторых, как это вообще возможно?!

Хотя нет. Как именно это возможно, Жозефина представляет слишком хорошо. Другое дело, что это абсолютно недопустимо. Да, так корректнее.

Но однажды, когда она снова не может заснуть после тяжелого дня даже при зажженной свече, и ей кажется, что тени в углах движутся, и мерещится блеск ножа, Жозефина не выдерживает. Она поднимается, берет свечу, несколько писем и идет наверх. В покои Инквизитора.

Она нарочно несет с собой бумаги - все в Скайхолде знают, сколько она работает, и не удивятся леди-послу, которая решила среди ночи занести Инквизитору письма. Однако никто не замечает ее, когда она взбегает по лестнице и проскальзывает за незапертую дверь. Милорд Адаар не закрывает дверь на ключ. Да и никто в Инквизиции не стал бы у него красть - это сочли бы святотатством, и Андрасте здесь вовсе ни при чем.

В комнате темно и холодно - Инквизитор сейчас в Западном пределе штурмует крепость Серых Стражей, и незачем топить камин в пустующей спальне. Жозефина ставит свечу на столик и после короткого колебания садится на край кровати. Огромная кровать застелена меховым покрывалом, и Жозефина гладит его ладонью, а потом наклоняется и прижимается щекой. По каменному полу тянет сквозняком, и она сбрасывает туфли и поджимает ноги. Вот так. Здесь она в безопасности. Здесь ее никто не найдет. Некому сюда заходить, пока милорд далеко.

Как он там, в Западном пределе?.. Вороны летят слишком долго, а записки сообщают слишком мало, только самое главное. А ведь Западный предел - опасное место. Хотя милорду Адаару походная жизнь привычнее, чем любая другая. 

Жозефина глубже зарывается лицом в мех, но покрывало ничем не пахнет. Инквизитор слишком редко ночует в Скайхолде, чтобы здесь сохранился его запах. Хотя он как-то упоминал, что после возвращения из похода кровать ему каждый раз кажется роскошью и спит он как убитый.

Наверное, дух бунтарства владеет сегодня Жозефиной. Сначала она забралась в чужую спальню без разрешения, а теперь позволяет своим мыслям течь в запретном направлении. Она представляет, как Каарас Адаар готовится ко сну. Как небрежно сбрасывает одежду на стул, и его торс остается даже без скромной защиты антаам-саара. Внутренним зрением она видит старые шрамы, и выпуклые мышцы, и болтающийся на груди амулет - металлическая пластинка на широкой цепи. Здесь, в собственных фантазиях, Жозефина может смотреть сколько угодно. Вот он падает на кровать поверх покрывала и закидывает руки за голову, как тогда, в Убежище, только сейчас на нем нет ни одной лишней нитки. И тогда - Жозефина сдается окончательно - ее собственные ладони ложатся сверху, скользят по широкой груди, по животу, и от жара его кожи под пальцами, ее саму бросает в жар...

Должно быть, ее рассудок еще защищает себя от помешательства, потому что картинка резко сменяется другой, менее вызывающей. Никакого буйства. Никакой страсти. Каарас Адаар спит - голова слегка повернута набок, рот приоткрыт, рука с меткой расслабленно вытянута поверх одеяла. Но даже во сне второй рукой он прижимает Жозефину к себе, и она твердо знает: никто не посмеет задеть ее, пока он рядом. Умиротворение накрывает ее с головой, и она растворяется в чувстве покоя и радости.

Когда она резко открывает глаза, за окнами уже светло, и балкон милорда залит рассветными лучами. Жозефина так и заснула на чужой постели, зарывшись в покрывало, и от ужасающей компрометации ее спасает лишь то, что слуги не каждый день убирают в этой комнате, когда Инквизитор в отъезде. Стараясь действовать как можно быстрее и тише, она натягивает туфли и со всех ног спешит к себе, переодеться. 

Она уже расстегивает пояс, когда замечает: вещи в спальне стоят по-другому. Это не бросается в глаза, но все же заметно, у Жозефины наметанный глаз и прекрасная зрительная память. На цыпочках, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по спине, она выходит из комнаты и отправляется к Лелиане.

К счастью, подруга воспринимает ее слова серьезно и посылает людей проверить спальню. 

\- Но где же ты была, если незваный визитер тебя не застал? - спрашивает она.

Жозефина ни за что не признается, где именно она провела ночь и так сладко спала. Кажется, впервые за две недели она так хорошо выспалась. 

\- Выходила, - только и говорит она, и другого ответа от нее Лелиана не получит. 

***

До Скайхолда наконец долетают новости из Западного предела, и они таковы, что Лелиана трижды проверяет шифр, прежде чем решается зачитать письмо остальным. Выслушав ее, Жозефина забывает о собственных тревогах, настолько невероятны события в Адаманте. Войти в Тень во плоти? И потом выйти?.. Первое пугает. Второе - тоже, но еще и обнадеживает.

До появления Инквизитора гадать о произошедшем бесполезно, хотя именно этим они и заняты. Лелиана наверняка задумывается о воле Создателя и роли Вестника в этом мире, все-таки она служит Церкви. Жозефина же втайне подозревает, что милорда Адаара попросту никто не предупредил, что его поступок невозможен. Она прекрасно может представить, как Инквизитор провалился в Тень, огляделся, ему не понравилось, он сказал что-то совершенно возмутительное и вышел. Но вслух она об этом не говорит. Лелиана и так слишком сильно нервничает.

Остается только ждать, и весь Скайхолд ждет возвращения Инквизитора и армии. Жозефина тоже ждет. После ночи, которую она сбежала в чужой спальне, ей стало легче. Люди Лелианы не обнаружили ничего опасного в ее комнате, и покушений больше не было, и Жозефине начинает казаться, что Дом Отдохновения решил не торопиться. Возможно, они сами были бы рады расторжению контракта, которое уже не за горами, и не хотят лишний раз рисковать людьми после первой неудачи. Поэтому она больше не трясется как напуганный наг и может посвятить себя работе - перед приездом милорда ей многое нужно успеть.

Когда замок оглашают крики: "Едут, едут!" - все жители Скайхолда высыпают на стену, чтобы своими глазами посмотреть на возвращение Инквизитора. Жозефина тоже бросает перо и бежит вместе со всеми. Из уважения к леди-послу ее пропускают вперед, и она видит, как милорд и его соратники въезжают на двор. Милорд спешивается, бросает поводья, что-то с улыбкой говорит подбежавшей Сэре. Если он и изменился после путешествия по Тени, то этого не видно снаружи. 

Главное зрелище позади, и зрители расходятся по своим делам, но Жозефина остается на стене. Холода в горах держатся до лета, но сегодня такое голубое небо, и ветер пахнет весной, и ей хочется хоть немного погулять на открытом воздухе, прежде чем возвращаться к письму неваррскому послу при дворе Селины. Раз уж она почти не выезжает из замка, жестоко лишать себя даже прогулок по крепостной стене. 

Жозефина не знает, сколько времени стоит с закрытыми глазами и подставляет лицо бледному весеннему солнцу, но когда она со вздохом открывает глаза, на стене нет никого, кроме нее и Джефа, недавно приставленного к ней Лелианой. Жозефина с улыбкой кивает ему, и он, чуть помедлив, отзывается так же с улыбкой. Что-то странное мерещится ей в его позе - он прячет руки в рукавах, как будто от холода, хотя день выдался теплый. 

И еще взгляд. Холодный спокойный взгляд, который не сочетается с приветливой улыбкой. 

Может быть, ей кажется. У нее расстроены нервы, она становится слишком подозрительной. Но когда Жозефина делает шаг к лестнице, Джеф оказывается у нее на пути. 

Жозефина понимает: стоит ей развернуться и побежать - и она погибла. Тогда она пятится, сжимая кулаки. Может, еще как-то есть шанс увернуться, отбиться… А может, Джеф сейчас спросит с недоумением: "Что с вами, миледи?" - и все это окажется недоразумением, игрой воображения, и он никогда не узнает, в чем она его заподозрила. 

Джеф ни о чем не спрашивает. Он идет навстречу, и Жозефина с ужасом понимает: он на самом деле собирается ее убить.

\- Помогите! - кричит она и все-таки разворачивается и бежит, уже понимая: безнадежно. Стражники не успеют добежать, убийца будет быстрее…

Громадное тело мелькает совсем рядом, позади раздается вскрик и хруст. Жозефина оборачивается и видит, как милорд Адаар и Джеф пару мгновений кружатся в странном танце, а потом тело Джефа поднимается в воздух и перелетает через стену наружу. 

Милорд стоит, пригнув голову и выставив рога, как готовый бодаться бык. От нижнего края антаам-саара и ниже, к животу тянется тонкий порез, из которого струится кровь. Жозефина ахает.

\- Вы ранены!

"И это все из-за меня!" - эта мысль пугает еще больше, чем убийца, чье тело теперь валяется в крепостном рву. 

Милорд смотрит на собственный живот, словно впервые его видит.

\- Ху… Ерунда, короче. У тебя платок есть?

Подрагивающими руками Жозефина достает платок и осторожно промакивает кровь. Платок быстро намокает. 

\- Здесь нужна перевязка… Это я во всем виновата! - вырывается у нее. - Если бы я согласилась на план Лелианы… 

\- Да ни в чем ты не виновата, - говорит милорд и морщится. Вокруг уже собираются обеспокоенные люди, кто-то тихо ахает, и отовсюду долетают шепотки. Жозефина не прислушивается, она пытается развернуть платок так, чтобы закрыть самую глубокую часть раны. - Пошли. Провожу.

Он прижимает платок собственной ладонью, а свободной рукой берет Жозефину повыше локтя и так следует в замок. Толпа расступается перед ним, и Жозефине остается только приноравливаться к его широкому шагу. Так они доходят до ее кабинета, и там милорд Адаар требует на пороге принести воды. После чего захлопывает дверь ногой, оставляя зевакам и сочувствующим любоваться узором древесины. Жозефина смотрит на его пальцы, так и сжимающие ее руку, крепко, но не до боли, с точно рассчитанной силой. Он подводит ее к столу и отпускает только там. Она падает в кресло, и в своем привычном мягком убежище чувствует себя немного лучше. Но когда слуга приносит воды и милорд сует ей в руки наполовину полную чашку, Жозефина подносит ее к губам и чувствует, как зубы мелко стучат о твердый край. 

Дверь снова распахивается, и в комнату вбегает Лелиана.

\- Жози, ты цела?! 

\- Да, - говорит Жозефина, поспешно проглотив остатки воды. - Но милорд…

Лелиана смотрит на порез, к которому милорд так и прижимает кружевной платок, и ее глаза округляются.

\- Инквизитор…

\- А, - перебивает милорд каким-то новым, неприятным тоном, - явилась. А ну пошли. 

Он выходит в ставку командования. Лелиана пожимает плечами, бросает на Жозефину извиняющийся взгляд и идет следом.

Если Инквизитор желал, чтобы его разговор с тайным канцлером остался приватным, то у него не получилось. Кто-то из них не закрыл дверь плотно, и теперь до Жозефины доносится каждое слово. Впрочем, милорд Адаар в таком настроении, что она могла бы расслышать и через дверь.

\- Что тут, блядь, за хуерга творится?! На месяц уехать нельзя! Какого хера у нас по стенам отсосин бегает с тыкалкой и какого хера он одет в тряпки твоих людей?! 

\- Я во всем разберусь и отчитаюсь, Инквизитор, - холодно говорит Лелиана. - А пока не могли бы вы сбавить тон? В конце концов, в присутствии леди Монтилье вы можете сдерживаться.

После короткой паузы раздается такой рык, который должен переполошить половину Скайхолда.

\- Ты у нас не леди Монтилье, потерпишь! Разведка у нас, ебаный в рот! Среди бела дня чуть посла не убили! Где была разведка?! Все лежат и дрочат?!

Дальнейший диалог остается тайной, потому что Жозефина прокрадывается по коридору и тихо закрывает дверь. Не стоит подрывать авторитет верхушки Инквизиции перед простым народом. Тем более в таких выражениях.

Теперь ей нужно вызвать духовного целителя, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

***

После случившегося утром Жозефине больше всего хочется забиться в угол и не выходить оттуда, пока дю Паракетты не отзовут контракт - и еще пару недель для верности. Но она не может себе этого позволить. В Инквизиции есть те, кто постоянно рискует жизнью, и леди-посол не имеет права запереться у себя в комнате и хныкать из-за одного неудачного покушения. Поэтому вечером Жозефина старательно наряжается и выходит к гостям, как обычно. Ей кажется, что все взгляды сейчас направлены на нее и все шепчутся о ней, и ей стоит усилий не начать постоянно одергивать манжеты или поправлять волосы. 

А может, и не кажется. В конце концов, покушение на посла не могло не породить десятки сплетен. Как всегда, люди поговорят об этом несколько дней, а потом забудут. А может и раньше, ведь в эти беспокойные времена слишком быстро находятся новые темы для обсуждений.

Жозефина аккуратно проигрывает три партии в карты барону Дюбуа. Барон отвратительно играет в "порочную добродетель", но хорош в Игре, и Инквизиции не помешает такой союзник. Воодушевленный барон сгребает со стола выигрыш и подкручивает усы.

\- Мне, право, жаль оставлять вас в таком положении, леди Монтилье! Впрочем, не везет в картах - повезет в любви, ведь так говорят?

\- В таком случае, вы счастливец, барон, - улыбается Жозефина, вспомнив про свадьбу, которую недавно играли в имении Дюбуа, - ведь вам удача улыбается и там, и там.

\- Не могу отрицать, не могу! Остается только пожелать вам не меньшего счастья, чем выпало мне, дорогая леди Монтилье. Или даже в некотором смысле большего. Огромного, сказал бы я. - И он хитро прищуривается. 

\- Благодарю за добрые пожелания, - только и может ответить слегка растерявшаяся Жозефина.

Поздним вечером, когда она уже готовится ко сну, раздается стук в дверь. Жозефина невольно замирает и чувствует, как по телу проступает холодный пот.

\- Жози, это я, - раздается голос Лелианы. Жозефина с облегчением вздыхает и отодвигает задвижку. Лелиана стоит на пороге, как будто не решается войти, пока удивленная Жозефина не делает приглашающего жеста.

\- За весь день не было минутки, чтобы заглянуть, - признается Лелиана. - Инквизитор потребовал срочного разбирательства и отчета.

\- Мне очень жаль, что так вышло…

\- Знаешь, что хуже всего? - Лелиана сдергивает с головы капюшон, короткие рыжие волосы разлетаются в стороны. - Что он прав, в какой бы отвратительной форме ни высказывал свое возмущение. Это я допустила ошибку. И если бы он не оказался рядом… ох, Жози, не знаю, как бы я могла тебя потерять!

В этом возгласе Жозефина слышит прежнюю Лелиану, еще не погрузившуюся с головой в мрачные тайны и опасные секреты, и она поспешно обнимает подругу. Лелиана тяжело вздыхает и опускает подбородок ей на плечо. Так они стоят какое-то время, Жозефина чувствует рядом чужое теплое дыхание, а потом Лелиана отстраняется и нельзя точно сказать, правда ли у нее глаза блестят от слез или нет.

\- Зато ты теперь в центре внимания, - говорит она прежним, слегка насмешливым тоном. - Скайхолд полнится слухами о том, что Инквизитор спас тебя от неминуемой смерти и у вас случился страстный роман. 

Жозефина закатывает глаза.

\- Надо же, слухи хотя бы наполовину правдивы. Он ведь на самом деле меня спас. 

\- А как тебе часть про роман? - Лелиана смеется. - Признай, что втайне всегда мечтала связать жизнь с наемником-кунари! Иветта была бы в восторге.

На этот раз Жозефине непросто рассмеяться, чтобы вышло весело.

\- Милорду Адаару приписывают уже столько любовных связей, что одной больше, одной меньше… Стоит ему кому-то помочь, как самые заядлые сплетники пророчат свадьбу. Я начинаю сомневаться, что люди помнят про истинную доброту, которая не имеет под собой романтической подоплеки.

\- И все же у тебя есть склонность думать об окружающих лучше, чем они заслуживают, - помедлив, говорит Лелиана. - Мне бы не пришло в голову заподозрить нашего Инквизитора в избытке альтруизма. Идеалисты и альтруисты в наемниках не выживают.


	4. Придворные успехи

Слова Лелианы крутятся у Жозефины в голове еще несколько дней и заставляют терзаться сомнениями. Она абсолютно точно знает, что у милорда, несмотря на устрашающую внешность, доброе сердце. Народ его обожает. Он и правда готов помочь тому, кто нуждается в его помощи. И броситься самому защищать посла от убийцы - весьма в его духе, кто бы ни утверждал обратного.

Но что если… что если поступок милорда хотя бы отчасти был продиктован более личным, более нежным чувством? Милорд Адаар ничем этого не выдал, даже когда Жозефина смогла прийти в себя и поблагодарить его, но… Что, если Лелиана права и Жозефина слишком яростно отрицала всякую возможность симпатии с его стороны?

От одной идеи об этом у Жозефины поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Но он все еще Инквизитор, а она - его посол.

Но ее семья все еще наверняка будет в шоке. 

Только разве за сердце Жозефины Монтилье в ответе кто-то, кроме нее самой? Здесь за нее не может решать ни Инквизиция, ни родные. Ни сам милорд Адаар, между прочим. Он и так принимает слишком много решений в последнее время, чтобы сваливать на него еще и это. 

Нельзя быть такой трусихой, решает Жозефина и посреди дня встает из-за стола. Нужно поговорить с милордом, пока он в замке. Разумеется, никаких романтических признаний, но можно хотя бы попытаться узнать друг друга поближе, а там… там видно будет.

Она поднимается наверх, и уже готова постучать, но ее останавливает недовольный возглас из-за двери:

\- Дориан, ты заебал доебываться!

\- Адаар, - раздается в ответ насмешливый голос, - тебе что-нибудь говорили о невероятной поэтичности твоей речи? "Заебал доебываться" - просто шедевр. 

\- Хули ты ко мне прицепился? 

\- Потому что я уже видеть не могу твою постную физиономию, это плохо для нервов и пищеварения. Прискорбно смотреть, как мужчина не может взять себя в руки и наладить отношения с понравившейся женщиной.

Здесь стоило бы немедленно развернуться и уйти, но никакая сила не способна сейчас сдвинуть Жозефину с места. Подслушивание больше подходит тайному канцлеру, но разве Жозефина не могла чему-то научиться у подруги за эти годы?

\- Ты-то у нас первый знаток женщин, - ворчит тем временем милорд.

\- Знаешь, если бы я попытался завести роман с женщиной, был бы успешнее тебя. И знаешь, почему?

\- Потому что ты у нас дохуя тонкая натура, а я - нет и вообще с рогами?

\- Не угадал! Потому что я бы попытался, в отличие от тебя!

\- Я пытался! Она не хочет!

\- Так и сказала?

\- Отъебись.

\- Да или нет?

\- Нет!

Голоса стихают. Жозефина от волнения закусывает костяшку пальца. Если ее застанет здесь какой-нибудь слуга, будет очень неловко. Но она переживет.

\- Глаза бы мои на тебя не глядели, - устало говорит Дориан. - Как будто я говорю не с тем Адааром, который смог обернуть время вспять и выбраться из Тени, а с прыщавым сопляком. Главное: ну какое мне дело? Хочешь молча сохнуть - сохни, вместо того чтобы попытаться еще раз. Зачем я тебя уговариваю?

\- Думаешь, может получиться?

\- Откуда я знаю, я же не твоя прекрасная леди. Может, получится. Может, нет, но тогда ты хоть перестанешь себя изводить попусту. 

\- Ну… попробую. Хули поделать, хуже не будет.

Из-за двери раздается несколько сочных хлопков - видимо, Дориан выражает чувства аплодисментами.

\- Надо же, и небо не упало на землю, и Брешь не разверзлась! Иди, сын мой, и греши аккуратно. И напиши сегодня уже этой своей Шокракар.

Жозефина отшатывается от двери, как будто та внезапно раскаляется, и уже второй раз сбегает по ступенькам вниз так быстро, словно за ней гонятся демоны.

Нет никакой нужды в разговоре. Лелиана ошиблась. Она просто отвыкла верить в чьи-то добрые намерения. 

Милорд исполнен всяческих добродетелей, и Жозефина никому и никогда не признается, что хотела бы от него… капельку больше эгоизма. 

***

К балу в Халамширале они готовятся месяц. Чудовищно мало, тем более милорд Адаар то и дело норовит куда-нибудь улизнуть. Однако он все же учится. Например, танцам. 

Однажды Жозефина заходит в библиотеку за одной из орлейских генеалогий и видит, как милорд и Дориан Павус разучивают фигуры в центре зала, а Блэкволл стоит у стены, ритмично хлопает в ладоши и монотонно считает:

\- Раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два… не туда!

Из-за окрика милорд дергается, Дориана разворачивает вокруг своей оси, и он, чудом оставшись на ногах, летит в угол, где едва не падает на примостившегося на табурете Железного Быка.

\- Адаар, ты безнадежен! - восклицает Дориан, трясет кистью руки и морщится. - Как ты управляешься со своими кинжалами, если до сих пор путаешь право и лево?

\- Хули там делать-то, - ворчит милорд, - какая рука ближе, той и достаешь. 

\- Мне заранее жаль всех несчастных женщин, которые согласятся с тобой танцевать. И почему мне все время приходится изображать твою партнершу?!

\- В этих землях нравы простые, - вмешивается Бык, - кто в юбке - тот и партнерша.

От уроков танцев Жозефина избавлена, но за все прочее взяться больше некому. Милорд должен научиться основам этикета. Нет, он не вытирает руки о скатерть и не режет хлеб боевым кинжалом, как говорят злые и _абсолютно несправедливые_ слухи, но во дворцах ему до сих пор ужинать не приходилось. А ведь это значит, что нужно учиться и обращению со столовыми приборами, и поддержанию диалога за столом, и как приветствовать собеседников, а особенно собеседниц…

И, конечно, что-то необходимо сделать с его лексиконом.

Раньше Жозефина думала, что “список слов, которые надо выучить, чтобы никогда не употреблять” - это милый анекдот. Теперь этот анекдот - ее суровая реальность. Дело осложняется тем, что запас бранных слов у милорда очень обширен, а некоторые он, кажется, сочиняет на ходу. До общения с ним Жозефина еще ни разу не слышала слова “великозалупие”. И, если честно, без такого пополнения словарного запаса она бы обошлась.

А ведь в ее присутствии он еще сдерживается.

Но чем дольше Жозефина общается с милордом Адааром, тем сильнее убеждается в том, что знала уже давно: он на самом деле не пытается никого оскорбить. Разговаривать с ним все равно что с иностранцем, который то и дело прибегает к родной речи, когда не может подобрать слово на другом языке. Чужая речь может быть причудлива, даже неприятна и неблагозвучна, но она совершенно не обязательно произносится со злым умыслом.

Вот только при дворе этого не объяснишь, и дворцовый протокол никто не отменял. Поэтому милорду приходится привыкать к общепринятой манере разговора, хотя иногда он жалуется, что Жозефина тиранит его сверх меры. Когда он пытается состроить жалобное лицо, она не знает, смеяться или сердиться. 

За этими хлопотами приходит день, когда дю Паракеттов возводят в дворянское сословие, и они отменяют контракт с Домом Отдохновения. Конечно, Жозефина сообщает об этом милорду со всеми приличествующими благодарностями. А он чешет рог и говорит, осторожно подбирая слова:

\- Мне доставило большое удовольствие помочь вам в этом деле, леди Монтилье. Вот.

Жозефина так рада и так гордится им и собой, что даже не делает ему замечания, хотя чесать рога на людях ему десять раз запрещалось. 

\- Милорд, а почему вы тогда не согласились с Лелианой? - спрашивает она. - Я думала, ее способ решения проблемы вы одобрите…

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Потому что это было твое дело, нет? Ты лучше понимаешь во всяких договорах, так что тебе было решать. А мы с Соловьем лучше понимаем во всяких убийствах, так что остальное было решать нам.

Это справедливо, но зачем-то Жозефина хочет доказать ему, что она тоже понимает не только в договорах, и рассказывает ему о злосчастном происшествии в юности, когда она пыталась стать бардом и случайно убила человека. Он терпеливо выслушивает до конца, а потом качает головой. 

\- Не твое это. Не твое. Хорошо, что бросила. Лучше оставайся такой, как есть. 

Жозефина чувствует, что краснеет. Пожалуй, в искусстве говорить любезности милорд Адаар делает большие успехи. 

***

Страж Блэкволл приносит ей букет цветов, которые собрал где-то на горных склонах. Жозефина ставит цветы в вазу и уделяет Стражу целых десять минут, которые они проводят в обсуждении скачек в Антиве. Потом ей нужно возвращаться к делам, и Блэкволл откланивается.

Однако спокойно проверить смету на ремонт конюшен, с которой и начался их разговор, Жозефине не суждено, потому что дверь открывается с грохотом и на пороге появляется Инквизитор.

\- Глаза закрой, - велит он.

\- Милорд?..

\- Ну пожалуйста.

Заинтригованная Жозефина честно зажмуривается и слышит, как что-то с мягким стуком ложится на ее стол.

\- Открывай.

Она открывает глаза - и не верит им, потому что перед ней поверх бумаг лежит старый герб Монтилье. Тот самый, с кораблем, с тех времен, когда ее семья активно торговала на море. Она искала такой, но безуспешно и была почти уверена, что их больше не осталось. Откуда милорд узнал про него и где нашел?!

\- Это чудесный подарок, - говорит она и отрывает взгляд от герба только затем, чтобы посмотреть в лицо дарителю. Он улыбается. - Спасибо… спасибо.

Улыбка словно освещает его темное лицо, и в уголках синих глаз появляются веселые морщинки. Жозефина понимает, что тянется к нему, по другую сторону столешницы, только когда натыкается на вазу с цветами и нетерпеливо отодвигает ее в угол.

\- Это Борода, что ли, принес? - спрашивает вдруг милорд и указывает на цветы. 

\- Страж Блэкволл, если вы о нем, - отвечает Жозефина. Смена темы разговора сбивает ее с толку.

Улыбка пропадает.

\- А. А я-то думал, зачем он набирает этот веник.

\- Почему - веник? Очень милые цветы…

\- А, - говорит снова милорд, - ну я пойду.

Он разворачивается и на самом деле уходит, оставив Жозефину в нелепом полунаклоне над столом. 

И вот как она должна его понимать?.. 

Жозефина боится представить, что все поняла правильно.

***

Наступает день бала, и Инквизиция прибывает в Зимний дворец. Жозефина наблюдает, как Инквизитор следует бок о бок с герцогом Гаспаром, и сердце у нее заходится от волнения. Все взгляды сейчас прикованы к ним, и она даже по спине милорда Адаара видит, что это внимание его раздражает. Тем более из толпы долетают словечки “кунари”, “дикость” и “невероятно”.

Жозефина со стыдом думает, что она столько учила милорда изящным манерам, чтобы в итоге он прямо с порога столкнулся с чужой косностью, предубеждением и высокомерием. Нет, этого и следовало ожидать, но на миг ей хочется, чтобы он явился во дворец в своем привычном облике - эти люди не заслужили, чтобы он подстраивался под них.

Но им нужно спасти императрицу, а в антаам-сааре милорда не пустили бы дальше порога. Им всем нужно потерпеть и пережить этот вечер.

За дверями дворца она берет милорда под руку.

\- Я в этом мундире похож на матрас, - жалуется он вполголоса.

\- Глупости, вы прекрасно выглядите.

\- И он колючий. Все чешется.

\- Даже и не думайте! - вскидывается она, но видит, что милорд улыбается. Он просто поддразнивает ее.

С одной стороны, это обнадеживает, а с другой, милорд слишком легкомысленно относится к предстоящему вечеру. Жозефина пытается объяснить ему важность каждого слова, предупредить еще раз об опасностях Игры…

\- Разберемся, - бросает он и идет в зал.

\- Сохрани нас Создатель, - только и остается сказать Жозефине.

Еще раз она взывает к Создателю уже про себя, когда Инквизитор Адаар прямым текстом говорит императрице о затаившихся убийцах. К счастью, Селина сглаживает неловкость и гасит зарождающийся скандал, но первое впечатление от Инквизиции оставляет желать лучшего.

К Жозефине подплывает маркиза Шарни в расшитом жемчугом платье - жуткая безвкусица и совсем не по сезону.

\- Леди Монтилье! - восклицает она. - Как непривычно видеть вас в этой роли… и в этом наряде. Что ж, ваш выбор можно понять - все вокруг только и говорят о вашей Инквизиции. Но я теряюсь в догадках: зачем Инквизитор Адаар заговорил об убийцах на балу?

Началось.

\- Если милорд заговорил об этом, маркиза - отвечает Жозефина с улыбкой, - значит, у него были основания.

Маркиза грозит ей веером.

\- Ай-яй-яй, моя дорогая, вам не к лицу такая скрытность, а мы так давно знакомы, не нужно лукавить. Неужели Инквизитор надеялся таким образом заслужить благосклонность Селины? Но это слишком грубо… ах да, ведь он же кунари. Или нет! Неужели… неужели он хочет отвлечь Селину от переговоров и сыграть на руку герцогу? Какая интересная партия намечается, не правда ли?

Жозефину парадоксальным образом отпускает беспокойство. Знать так привыкла искать скрытый смысл в самых невинных фразах, что найдет их и в словах милорда Адаара, сказанных от души. Она сама попадалась на это поначалу. Они не поверят в его честность. Возможно, кто-то этой ночью переиграет сам себя, и Жозефина немного этому поспособствует. А в остальном стоит положиться на милорда: его разум, интуицию и силу духа. Каарас Адаар поступит так, как сочтет нужным. С этими успокоительными мыслями леди-посол Инквизиции отправляется в путешествие по залу. 

Человеческие вихри и потоки в один прекрасный момент сводят ее с сестрой. И конечно же, милорд Адаар не находит лучшего времени, чтобы подойти к ней. Приходится познакомить его с Иветтой, а та немедленно выставляет сестру перед Инквизитором совершеннейшей дурочкой. У Иветты есть способность без всякого злого умысла позорить Жозефину перед посторонними. Перед друзьями эта способность раскрывается вдвойне. Хуже всего, что милорд ей подыгрывает. Трудно представить, на что способна распаленная фантазия Иветты.

\- Однако мне пора, - говорит милорд и склоняется в неожиданно грациозном поклоне. Прежде чем выпрямиться, он шепчет: - Кое-что нашел, ищу дальше.

Он уходит, но не растворяется в толпе - сложно затеряться, когда ты на голову выше окружающих. Жозефина провожает его взглядом. От волнения очень хочется есть. И десерт.

\- Жози, он же душка! - щебечет Иветта. - Ты просто обязана представить его маме и папе! Как ты могла скрывать такого поклонника?

\- Иветта.

\- Что? Он сам только что сказал, что готов сбежать с тобой на край света.

Жозефина открывает рот, но только машет рукой. Она бессильна объяснить своей легкомысленной сестре, что шутки милорда не нужно воспринимать всерьез, а Инквизитор не должен быть поклонником леди-посла.

Ей самой бы кто-нибудь объяснил.

Милорд то куда-то пропадает из зала - его отсутствия трудно не заметить, - то снова появляется. Поразительно, но он имеет успех. Жозефина успевает заметить, как он разговаривает с фрейлинами императрицы, великим герцогом, послом Бриалой и множеством менее знатных персон. То и дело рядом с ним раздается смех - не оскорбительный, а словно в ответ на удачную шутку, только вот Жозефина очень сомневается, что милорд шутит. И, словно решив поразить всех, он танцует с герцогиней Флорианной. Жозефина замирает, но уроки магистра Павуса не прошли даром. Может, милорд Адаар не самый изящный танцор, но…

“Он просто самый лучший”, - подсказывает Жозефине внутренний голос.

Не стоило брать даже один бокал вина. Не стоило.

Чем увереннее милорд держится в зале, тем больше Жозефину волнуют его частые отлучки. Ей известно лишь то, что напал на след заговора, но на главного заговорщика не вышел. Один Создатель знает, чем он занимается в закоулках дворца. Один раз он возвращается с разорванным рукавом, и какой-то барон громко спрашивает: неужели в Инквизиции такая мода? 

\- За гвоздь зацепился, - радостно сообщает милорд.

Создатель, думает Жозефина. Весь Тедас знает, что Инквизитор - бывший наемник, искусный в обращении с парным оружием. Неужели кто-то поведется на рассказ о том, как он неловко зацепился за гвоздь?!

Барон ведется. Воистину Орлей не скудеет на дураков.

Жозефина шутит, танцует, раздает обещания, одним глазом успевает приглядывать за Иветтой, которая приканчивает второй бокал вина, но по коже у нее бегают колкие мурашки. Она ждет рокового момента, когда все разрешится - и он все равно наступает неожиданно, когда герцогиня Флорианна вытаскивает нож и прокладывает себе дорогу в сад, а за ней бежит Каарас Адаар, стягивая на ходу мундир. Мундир летит в толпу, и под ним обнаруживается все тот же антаам-саар.

\- Какой сюжет! - ахает Иветта. Жозефина не отвечает, она пытается пробраться к выходу, но гости слишком плотно толпятся на лестницах и в проходах, начинается давка. 

На самом деле леди-послу сейчас не место в саду. Когда в ход идут ножи, дипломатии стоит отступить и выжидать. Но Жозефина не способна спокойно стоять и ждать развязки. Она протискивается мимо толстяка графа Гиса и охает - чей-то острый локоть втыкается ей точно под ребра. Тут же в лицо лезут напудренные и сильно надушенные пряди парика баронессы Тармаль - баронессе изменил вкус и чувство меры, когда она заказывала этот шедевр парикмахерского искусства, и теперь Жозефина слепнет и задыхается, попав в облако густых светлых волос. Когда она уже совсем невежливо отбрасывает их от лица и жадно глотает воздух, дверь в сад внезапно распахивается снова, и в зал возвращается милорд Адаар, забрызганный кровью, с императрицей Селиной под руку. Жозефина жадно всматривается: хвала Создателю, кровь вроде бы чужая. Гости взрываются приветственными криками. Как будто не они готовы были освистать рогатого дикаря в начале бала. 

Иветта права: можно не сомневаться, что сюжет о Инквизиторе-кунари, спасающем императрицу, вдохновит не одного художника и поэта в этом сезоне. Мундир уже куда-то унесли, и он наверняка разойдется на сувениры. Что ж, из него можно нарезать много лоскутов. Будь Инквизитор эльфом, он не сумел бы осчастливить столько коллекционеров.

Когда гости, как ни в чем ни бывало, снова возвращаются к танцам, закускам и сплетням, Жозефина находит милорда на балконе. Возможно, ему хочется побыть одному, но Жозефине кажется неправильным, что он, герой дня, сейчас брошен даже друзьями. Она выходит на балкон и касается его локтя. Милорд косится на нее и шумно вздыхает.

\- Все в порядке?

Он трясет головой, а потом отвечает:

\- События этого вечера вызвали у меня чувство глубокой досады. 

Нехорошо, неправильно смеяться, ведь Жозефина сама добивалась от него куртуазности манер и речи, но она прижимает ладони к щекам и хохочет, не в силах остановиться. Но вроде бы милорд не сердится и вот уже сам улыбается, глядя на нее.

\- Нет, правда же, не двор, а пиздец какой-то! Я-то думал… а, хер с ними.

Он машет рукой, и Жозефина даже и не думает его поправлять. Сейчас ему можно все. Сейчас Инквизитор может выйти в зал не то что в своей броне, а голышом - ему только зааплодируют. 

\- Хотите, я вам что-нибудь принесу? - спрашивает она, потому что подозревает: в зал он не вернется ни в каком виде.

Милорд кивает и с неожиданным смущением признается:

\- Хочу. С обеда не ел, жрать охота - сил нет.

\- Как - с обеда? - ахает Жозефина. - Вы за весь вечер не нашли возможности перекусить?

\- Да как-то забыл я, для чего какая вилка. А некоторые вообще были незнакомые. А ты предупреждала: вдруг что не то, еще война начнется... 

Создатель.

\- Я сейчас, - обещает Жозефина и спешит к столам. Она вихрем проносится по залу, собирая на тарелку побольше разной снеди, которая не выглядит слишком экзотически и не источает странных запахов. Милорд вынес за этот вечер достаточно, чтобы терзать его еще и модной кухней. Она прихватывает бокал вина и вилку. Одну. И старательно закрывает за собой двери, когда возвращается на балкон.

В зале, несомненно, продолжается Игра, и сторонники Гаспара думают, как выбраться из затруднительного положения, а сторонники Селины рассчитывают на новые преференции. Леди-послу Инквизиции стоило бы быть там. Вместо этого леди-посол примостилась на перилах и смотрит, как Инквизитор Адаар сидит на полу, подобрав под себя ноги, и с блаженством на лице поедает ветчину, дичь и пирожные, запивая коллекционным вином. Жозефина едва удерживается от глупого желания погладить его по голове, прямо между рогами. Сейчас она бы дотянулась. 

Пустую тарелку милорд засовывает за клумбу. Жозефина ужаснулась бы, если бы это не было так забавно.

\- Я могу еще что-то сделать для вас?

Он поднимается на ноги и протягивает ей руку.

\- Может, потанцуем? А то бал, а я только с гадюкой Флорианной и сплясал. Дважды. 

“Хорошо, что Иветта не видит”, - думает Жозефина, когда спрыгивает с перил и встает напротив него. Из-за разницы в росте ей неудобно класть руку ему на плечо, как полагается, и она опускает ее чуть выше его обнаженного локтя. Ладонь второй руки полностью скрывается в его огромной ладони. Жозефина впервые прикасается к его метке. Ее пальцы ощущают легкое покалывание, а потом волна легкой дрожи проходит по телу. Чтобы справиться с ней, достаточно придвинуться еще немного ближе, навстречу живому теплу и запаху. От милорда все еще пахнет кровью, и какими-то духами, и им самим. Жозефине хочется спрятать лицо у него на груди, обхватить руками, потереться щекой о темно-серую кожу. Хочется провести ладонью по тонкому следу от зажившего пореза на животе. Но это бал. Они танцуют. Ничего более.

Когда приходит пора уходить, он говорит:

\- Спасибо.

\- Всегда рада, Каарас, - отзывается Жозефина и прикусывает губу, понимая, что сказала. Но милорд не возражает. Милорд Адаар. Каарас.

И когда в гостевых покоях она переодевается перед сном, она повторяет про себя, как заклинание: Каарас, Каарас, Каарас.


	5. Правильные слова

После спасения императрицы Орлея в число друзей и союзников Инквизиции спешат попасть представители всех знатных родов. По возвращении в Скайхолд Жозефину заваливает письмами, письма прибывают каждый день и укрывают весь ее стол. Одно из них даже от королевы Аноры, которая предлагает леди Монтилье небывалую честь - стать посредницей в заключении мира между Ферелденом и Орлеем. Но не от этого послания у Жозефины темнеет в глазах и шумит в ушах. Внезапной слабостью она обязана письму сугубо личному, с гербом рода Монтилье на конверте.

Она ничего не имеет против лорда Отранто. Это не значит, что она готова взять его в мужья. И родители могли хотя бы спросить ее мнения!

Жозефина подозревает, что Иветта могла подлить масла в огонь своим рассказом о бале. Возможно, родители хотели защитить свою дочь… от чего бы то ни было. Как будто она не в состоянии позаботиться о себе сама!

Она твердо решает как можно скорее расторгнуть помолвку со всеми надлежащими формальностями. И ходит туда-сюда по комнате, прикидывая план действий, когда на очередном повороте врезается на ходу в широкую грудь милорда Адаара. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает он. - Носишься как пчела. 

\- В полном порядке, - отвечает Жозефина несколько резче обычного, - если не считать того, что меня собираются выдать замуж.

У милорда вытягивается лицо, и он несколько раз моргает. В других обстоятельствах Жозефина бы улыбнулась.

\- За кого?

\- За лорда Отранто. Но не беспокойтесь, милорд, это никак не скажется на моей службе Инквизиции, тем более я собираюсь расторгнуть эту помолвку. Это дело времени.

\- А ты не хочешь замуж? Или Борода…

Прямо сейчас Жозефина хочет швырнуть в него вазой. Не в лорда Отранто, разумеется. И не в Бороду… то есть в Стража Блэкволла.

\- Ну знаете ли!.. - она глубоко вздыхает и заставляет себя успокоиться. - Этот брак принес бы выгоду роду Монтилье, но я не собираюсь связывать судьбу с человеком, который единожды пригласил меня на котильон или подарил цветы. Я знаю, вы невысокого мнения об аристократии, но девушка моего положения может в подобных вопросах опираться на свои чувства. И не выходить замуж, пока речь не зайдет о… более глубокой привязанности.

Он молчит и чешет рог - неужели они на самом деле могут чесаться, там же кость?..

\- Помочь чем-то? - наконец спрашивает он. 

\- Здесь ничем не помочь, разве что дуэлью, но это совершенно исключено, - со смешком отвечает Жозефина. - Не тревожьтесь, милорд.

\- М-да, - только и говорит он и уходит.

М-да. Воистину. Вся эта ситуация - чистейшей воды _м-да_.

Расторжение помолвки затягивается, тем более Жозефина не может жертвовать делами Инквизиции ради своих личных дел. Всегда находятся какие-то счета, закладные, купчие и сметы, которые нужно проверять, а еще следует устраивать приемы, вести переговоры, создавать и разрушать союзы. Жозефина понимает, что пора поторопиться, если она не хочет обнаружить себя в один прекрасный день у алтаря под руку с лордом Отранто, но ей катастрофически не хватает времени!

Ей приходится даже уехать в Вал Руайо, потому что некоторые вопросы слишком долго и слишком сложно согласовывать по переписке, и теперь ее дни наполнены переговорами, а вечера - светскими визитами. Ее окружают превосходно образованные, воспитанные, утонченные люди, каждый из которых хочет урвать для себя как можно больше, а Инквизиции дать как можно меньше. Когда Жозефина после очередного приема возвращается в гостиницу, в которой со своими помощниками занимает целый этаж, ей кажется, что вместо головы у нее улей, и у каждой пчелы в нем голос какого-нибудь барона, графа или маркиза. Во сне она видит колонки цифр, которые мелькают перед глазами и сливаются в одну чернильно-пергаментную ленту.

В таких условиях очень трудно уделять время еще и личной переписке. Жозефина еле успевает отвечать Лелиане на письма с новостями и приветами от общих знакомых. Несколько раз ей пишет Варрик - по делу, но в конце добавляет какую-нибудь веселую историю из жизни обитателей Скайхолда. Наверняка что-то он приукрашивает, но Жозефина откладывает его послания отдельно, чтобы перечитывать и смеяться.

Если бы еще год назад ей кто-нибудь сказал, что она будет в роскоши Вал Руайо скучать по старой крепости в горах, где подолгу стоят холода, а дождь проливается сквозь дыры в крыше, она бы ни за что не поверила. Неисповедимы пути Создателя. Но не зря ведь говорят, что любовь к месту рождается из любви к его обитателям. Инквизиция давно уже стала для Жозефины не просто работой, а Инквизитор…

Жаль, что как раз Инквизитор терпеть не может писать письма.

В один из ласковых солнечных дней Жозефина уже не в силах оставаться в комнате и перебирается со всеми бумагами на балкон. Распечатывая очередной конверт, она замечает на улице оживление: люди спешат к главной площади. Должно быть, выступают бродячие артисты. А может, кто-то из жриц решил обратиться с проповедью к народу… В это смутное время проповеди собирают не меньше народа, чем спектакли. Хотя визит актеров все же более вероятен. Вал Руайо - столица искусств!

\- И не думай, дорогая, - говорит Жозефина вслух и вздыхает, - эти развлечения не для тебя.

\- Миледи! - первая помощница леди-посла, Кларисса, вбегает на балкон в такой спешке, что Жозефина изумленно поднимает брови. Кларисса не из тех, кто легко забывает о приличиях. И вот, пожалуйста: на щеках жаркий румянец, волосы встрепаны, подол помялся и запылился. - Инквизитор приехал!

Прежде чем теплое чувство успеет шевельнуться в сердце Жозефины, ее захлестывает профессиональное беспокойство.

\- Как приехал?! И не предупредил! Я же всем сообщаю, что милорд Адаар не собирается в ближайшее время вести дела в столице лично. У нас же не согласован ни один визит!

Тут Кларисса перебивает, чего не позволяла себе до этого дня ни разу даже в сложных обстоятельствах и жарких дискуссиях. 

\- Инквизитор прибыл на дуэль, миледи!

Письмо падает из пальцев Жозефины и с шорохом проезжает по мраморной плитке балкона. Этого не может быть. Это сон. Она провалилась в Тень, как милорд, и все вокруг - иллюзия. 

\- Какую… дуэль?

\- С лордом Отранто из Антивы. Инквизитор при всех объявил лорду Отранто, что он с радостью и гордостью разрешит все их противоречия в поединке чести. 

\- Так и сказал? - нервно усмехается Жозефина и ожидает ответного понимающего смешка. 

Кларисса кивает и нервно заправляет за ухо выбившийся из прически локон. Локон тут же падает обратно, и она нетерпеливо сдувает его в сторону.

\- Да, миледи, я слышала это собственными ушами. И сразу же поспешила к вам, ведь вы должны знать, такой скандал, да еще знатный антиванский род замешан…

И тут Жозефина понимает, наконец: произошла катастрофа. Или вот-вот произойдет.

\- Придумай что-нибудь для гостей! - кричит она Клариссе и со всех ног бежит на улицу.

Так бегать Жозефине не доводилось с детства, когда они с братьями соревновались и носились наперегонки по родному поместью. Счастье еще, что одежда леди-посла не скроена по последней придворной моде Вал Руайо, иначе бы у Жозефины были шансы добраться до места дуэли только к развязке, несомненно, трагической. Впрочем, предотвратить события она уже не успевает. На площади уже собралась толпа, и из-за чужих спин Жозефина не видит происходящего, но слышит звон рапир и низкий голос милорда, хотя слов не разбирает. 

У лорда Отранто слава великолепного фехтовальщика. Будь у милорда Адаара кинжалы, шансы были бы по меньшей мере равны, но выбор оружия принадлежал не ему. Жозефине немедленно вспоминается крепостная стена Скайхолда и платок, который быстро пропитывается кровью из длинного пореза.

Нет, она не будет ждать исхода этой глупой дуэли! Если милорд снова решил проявить благородство, пусть делает это как-нибудь иначе, без кровопролития! И там, где оно на самом деле требуется!

Впервые в жизни Жозефина Монтилье расталкивает людей локтями, пробираясь через толпу, и больше всего боится опоздать и сейчас. 

Она успевает.

\- Стойте! - кричит она, и дуэлянты, целые и невредимые, замирают с удивительно похожим выражением смущения на лицах, у лорда Отранто - проглядывающего из-под светской гримасы, у милорда Адаара - не прикрытого ничем. 

К лорду Отранто у Жозефины нет вопросов и претензий. Не нужно быть прорицателем, чтобы сказать, кто был зачинщиком этого вопиющего безобразия. 

\- Что вы затеяли? - кричит она Инквизитору. - Что вы здесь устроили? Зачем? Как вы можете так рисковать собой?!

Милорд чернеет. Кунари не умеют краснеть, поэтому румянец у них выглядит устрашающе. 

\- Ну люблю я тебя, - выдавливает он. Зеваки ахают.

\- Что? - спрашивает Жозефина и чувствует, как внутри у нее вместо сердца распускается большой и пушистый цветок. 

\- Что? - эхом отзывается лорд Отранто.

Милорд темнеет еще сильнее. Рапира со звоном падает на камни.

\- Я давно хотел сказать, да как-то все не вовремя и через жопу… еще Борода с веником своим… а ты вся такая утонченная… бля, да не умею я вот этого всего! - взрывается он. - Всех этих правильных словей!..

И тогда Жозефина Монтилье на глазах у толпы горожан бежит через площадь и повисает у Каараса Адаара на шее, и прижимается, и болтает ногами. На миг он замирает с выражением полного ошеломления на лице, а потом на вытянутых руках поднимает ее над землей и кружит, хотя у Жозефины от счастья и без того кружится голова.

Лорду Отранто остается только разорвать помолвку. Он благородный человек - недаром род Отранто весьма уважают в Антиве. Быть может, в иных обстоятельствах Жозефина была бы не против этого брака. Но она счастлива тем, что для нее сейчас не существует никаких иных обстоятельств.

Инквизитору нужно возвращаться в Скайхолд, а Жозефина не может уехать, пока не завершит переговоры по трем крупным сделкам. Но у них еще есть остаток дня. И Жозефина, бессовестно свалив дела на Клариссу, показывает милорду Адаару Вал Руайо, который он так и не осмотрел в прошлый визит. Она за руку проводит его по своим любимым местам, но не уверена, что он успевает что-то разглядеть и запомнить. Каждый раз, когда Жозефина оборачивается во время своей спонтанной экскурсии, он смотрит не по сторонам, а на нее. А когда вечереет и закатное солнце заливает красным Мируар де ла Мер, Жозефина возвращается вместе с Каарасом Адааром в гостиницу и там, за закрытыми дверями, наконец получает его для себя целиком и полностью, лучше, чем во всех своих фантазиях.

Потом они сидят у камина, и Жозефина опускает голову на широкое, сейчас не укрытое ничем плечо. И вдруг вспоминает.

\- А как же Шокракар?

\- А что Шокракар? - удивляется Каарас. 

Спрашивать неловко, но она сама начала этот разговор.

\- Я думала, вы… вместе. 

Он изумленно молчит, а потом вдруг хохочет так, что Жозефина сползает затылком с его плеча. Тогда он подтягивает ее ближе и для верности придерживает ее голову ладонью.

\- Ну ты даешь. Шокракар - это боевая подруга. Как Кассандра. Это, кстати, она помогла герб-то отыскать - их же осталось ху… мало очень, а у Валокас связи, они знают, где кто чем промышляет. Так что Шокракар - боевой товарищ. Я с товарищами не ебусь.

\- А со мной? - не удерживается от вопроса Жозефина. Каарас медлит, а потом уверенно отвечает:

\- А с тобой - занимаюсь любовью.

Жозефина не находит на это слов и только целует его возле ключицы. Нежность Каараса Адаара - словно прибой, сбивает с ног и оглушает.

\- Когда мы впервые встретились, я и не думала, что мы так сблизимся, - признается она.

\- Но ты подумала, что я хорош? - в его голосе слышны самодовольные нотки, и Жозефина смеется.

\- Не совсем. Не сразу.

\- А что подумала?

Жозефина ни за что не рискнет повторить вслух первую свою мысль. Но на то она и первый дипломат Инквизиции, чтобы суметь правильно ее переформулировать. 

\- Я подумала, что Создатель, наверное, не случайно свел нас вместе. 

\- А, - говорит Каарас довольно. - Тогда заебись.


	6. Экстра-драббл: модерн!АУ, ER, Иветта Монтилье идет просить денег у сестры

Иветта Монтилье нервными пальцами поправила бант на шелковой блузке и шагнула в раззолоченное нутро лифта. Отель “Эмпорио” в Вал Руайо придерживался традиционных понятий о роскоши: позолота, зеркала, натуральное дерево. Номера, которые снимала Инквизиция, стоили целое состояние. Иветта не смогла бы позволить себе такой. 

Как это унизительно: вечно просить денег у старшей сестры, - думала она, пока лифт нес ее к пентхаусу. Кто придумал, что одни становятся бизнес-леди и снимают люкс в “Эмпорио”, а другие - художницами с дырой в кармане? Не то чтобы Иветта хотела поменяться местами с сестрой, обязанности Жози ее ужасали. Торговля, политика, брррр! Нет, Иветте хотелось нести людям свет искусства. Но почему-то на это постоянно требовались деньги. 

Мать отказалась спонсировать ее проект. Отец был бы рад помочь, но сам сидел на мели. Оставался последний вариант… 

Лифт беззвучно распахнул двери, и Иветта шагнула наружу. Роскошь прибывала: к паркету и зеркалам добавились мягкие ковры - это в коридоре-то! Жози так старалась пустить пыль в глаза всем, кого интересовала Инквизиция, что рисковала скатиться в дурновкусие. Или это Инквизитор выбирал?

Над массивной дверью в номер алым горела табличка “Не беспокоить”. Наверное, Жози с самого прилета занималась очень важными делами, которые могли повлиять на судьбу всего Тедаса. Примерно в таких выражениях мама рассказывала знакомым о роде занятий старшей дочери. Жози была бы вылитая дочь маминой подруги, если бы они с Иветтой не были родными сестрами. Упс.

После короткого колебания Иветта решительно позвонила в дверь. Она не для того срочно примчалась в Вал Руайо, чтобы ее остановила какая-то табличка. Надо было пользоваться шансом, пока Жози не улетела из столицы. Пробиться в этот их инквизиторский Скайхолд без пропуска было не легче, чем в Зимний Дворец. 

Звонить пришлось дважды, прежде чем дверь распахнулась и на пороге возникла Жозефина - растрепанная, в пушистом халате. Иветту уколола совесть. Кажется, сестра отдыхала после перелета, а вовсе не зарылась в документы по уши. 

\- Иветта?!

\- Жози, прости, что я вот так без предупреждения, - зачастила Иветта и протиснулась мимо сестры в номер. Не рассказывать же было о своих проблемах в коридоре! - Мне очень нужна твоя помощь!

\- Иветта…

\- Да, я знаю, знаю, что слишком много потратила в прошлом месяце, но на этот раз все очень важно!

Иветта пролетела в какую-то дверь и оказалась в гостиной. В малой гостиной, скорее всего, - в люксах “Эмпорио” было какое-то чудовищное количество комнат, там можно было закатывать не то что вечеринки, а приемы и балы. Иветта упала на обтянутый полосатым атласом диван и прижала руки к груди. Жозефина встала в дверях, как будто это она здесь была просительницей и не решалась войти.

\- Иветта…

\- Если я смогу устроить выставку в “Новом искусстве”, это будет реальный шанс! Обо мне узнают, наконец, там соберутся лучшие люди!

\- Иветта, сейчас не время!..

Где-то в глубинах номера хлопнула дверь. Иветта насторожилась.

\- Ты не одна?

Словно в ответ на ее слова низкий мужской голос позвал:

\- Джо, ты не знаешь, где моя бритва?

В проеме возле окна возник милорд Адаар, Инквизитор. 

Он оказался ровно таким же, как показывали в новостях, только голым. Хорошо, не совсем голым, на бедрах у него было повязано белое гостиничное полотенце. А в остальном такой же - громадный, рогатый кунари с темно-серой кожей в шрамах. Еще и небритый. Левая рука у него была татуирована от плеча до запястья белым и красным, на ладони сверкала знаменитая метка - невероятный имплант, о природе которого ходили самые разные слухи.

Иветта моргнула. Инквизитор увидел ее, застывшую на диване, и неожиданно светским тоном сказал:

\- Пардон, я без штанов.

\- Ничего-ничего, - отозвалась Иветта, - так даже лучше. 

\- Ваша бритва, милорд, - с нажимом сказала Жозефина, - очевидно, в вашем несессере в вашем номере. В ванной должны быть одноразовые станки.

\- А. Ну ладно. Дамы, я вас оставлю.

Он поскреб щетинистый подбородок и скрылся в соседней комнате. Иветта успела разглядеть на широкой спине еще одну татуировку - кажется, стилизованное солнце. Повисла тишина.

\- Он зовет тебя Джо? - нарушила молчание Иветта.

\- Да, вариант Жози кажется ему слишком орлесианским.

\- Очаровательно. Никогда бы не подумала, что ты свяжешься с…

\- С кунари? - сухо спросила Жозефина. Иветта закатила глаза..

\- При чем здесь это? Он весьма, весьма… С начальством! Ты же у нас всегда так трепетно относилась к деловой этике. Слушай, а как он…

\- Иветта! Мы не могли бы сменить тему? - Щеки Жози уже пылали, как закатное солнце в Антиве.

\- Конечно, - кротко согласилась Иветта.

Кажется, на сей раз у нее были солидные шансы устроить свою выставку по высшему разряду.


	7. Экстра-драббл: ER, Жозефина встречает Инквизитора из похода

Новости о том, что Инквизитор победил дракона, добираются до Скайхолда раньше самого Инквизитора с его добычей. Оно и к лучшему - больше времени подготовиться к встрече. Бал в честь победы, конечно, устраивать не стоит - иначе они бы уже разорились на балах, - но желающих посмотреть на мертвого дракона всегда собирается множество. Самые впечатлительные дамы и то берут флакон с нюхательными солями и отправляются любоваться узором чешуи и посадкой рогов. Не то чтобы Жозефина одобряла такое поведение, но не воспользоваться ситуацией было бы сущим расточительством. 

Поэтому, когда часовые подают сигнал, все готово: слуги накрывают на стол, на заднем дворе расчищено место, куда отвезут несчастного ящера, и сама Жозефина, в последний раз поправив волосы, выходит на крыльцо. 

На двор въезжает Инквизитор вместе с отрядом, и Жозефина быстро окидывает их беспокойным взглядом. Если бы кто-то был серьезно ранен, сообщили бы заранее, но… У Железного Быка рука на перевязи, остальные выглядят целыми и невредимыми. Хвала Создателю.

Каарас Адаар спрыгивает с коня, бросает слуге поводья и быстрым шагом поднимается по лестнице. Вид у него совершенно дикарский: глаза и скулы подведены черным, щеки и подбородок раскрашены белым. Доспех, как обычно, открывает больше, чем скрывает, и Жозефина в сотый раз запрещает себе думать о том, как именно он может защитить своего обладателя в бою с драконом. Каарасу виднее.

Когда он поднимается на последнюю ступеньку, Жозефина приседает в полупоклоне:

\- С возвращением, милорд.

Он кивает.

\- Обоз подойдет часа через два. Мы оторвались, потому что вонять эта падаль начала - чуть сам не сдох там нахуй.

\- В остальном все прошло благополучно?

Каарас еле заметно морщится, черно-белый узор на его лице искажается.

\- Угу. Не люблю я этого дела, сама знаешь.

Она знает. Милорд Инквизитор не любит убивать драконов и не делает этого без нужды, хотя большинству гостей, которые придут любоваться мертвой тушей, этого не понять.

\- Вы будете обедать сейчас?

\- Позже. Что-то подзаебался я. Буду у себя.

Он широким шагом отправляется в свои комнаты, а Жозефина идет на кухню отдать последние распоряжения. Когда она возвращается в главный зал, то слышит возмущенный шепот от камина:

\- ...поразительно, какая вопиющая сдержанность! И ведь всем прекрасно известно об их романе, к чему такая чопорность?! Даже не скажешь, что она из Антивы…

Жозефина улыбается уголком рта и сворачивает на лестницу, ведущую в покои Инквизитора.

Когда она заходит, Каарас склоняется над большим тазом для умывания и с фырканьем и плеском очищает лицо от краски. Жозефина ждет, пока он не закончит и не выпрямится, мокрый и похожий на себя самого.

\- Все? - спрашивает он. Жозефина прищуривается.

\- Немного осталось под правым глазом. Позвольте мне. 

\- Осторожно только.

\- Я помню.

Она достает платок и аккуратно оттирает последнее черное пятнышко. После чего отбрасывает платок подальше, чтобы не наткнуться случайно. Когда речь о Каарасе, возможны всякие случайности. Особенно когда он сгребает ее в объятия, как сейчас, и наконец целует, крепко, долго, восхитительно.

\- Между прочим, душа моя, - говорит Жозефина, слегка отдышавшись, - из-за вашего витаара у меня репутация холодной и бесчувственной женщины.

\- Это у тебя-то?!

\- Наши гости очень удивлены тем, что я не бросаюсь вас целовать прямо у дверей замка.

Каарас приподнимает бровь и стучит пальцем по кончику рога.

\- Они у тебя совсем того? Если тебя вывернет мне на сапоги, они будут довольны?

Она смеется.

\- Боюсь, тогда у них останутся еще более искаженные представления о наших отношениях.

\- Ну, хочешь, в следующий раз приеду с голой мордой?

\- И не думайте! - Жозефина пугается, потому что с него станется. Зачем она вообще это упомянула? - Еще не хватало, чтобы вы лишали себя защиты из-за светских сплетен. Лучше уж я буду считаться бессердечной злюкой, которая нещадно вас тиранит. 

\- Это ты умеешь, - соглашается он и тут же получает кулачком по плечу. - Ну вот, говорю же. Но я не против.

\- Тогда для начала верните вашу руку туда, где она была только что. До прибытия обоза у нас уйма времени.


	8. Экстра-драббл: ER, Инквизитор не умеет дарить цветы

Когда в Скайхолд приходит лето, его обитатели все чаще выбираются из замка прогуляться по окрестностям и отдохнуть от постоянного шума и суеты. 

Во всяком случае, Жозефина выходит за крепостные стены именно прогуляться и отдохнуть. А вот шагающий по правую руку от нее милорд Инквизитор самым бесстыдным образом увиливает от встречи с посольством от преподобной матери Виктуар. И можно было бы ему попенять на это, вот только идущая по левую руку Кассандра Пентагаст занята ровно тем же самым. Варрик заявил, что ему нужно проветрить голову, а Коул… что ж, мотивы Коула известны только ему самому. Он и не гуляет по солнечному склону, как остальные, а то появляется рядом, то пропадает. Поначалу это нервирует, но можно привыкнуть.

Один раз он возникает совсем рядом с Жозефиной и протягивает ей желтый цветок размером с ее ладонь.

\- Это поможет, - говорит он.

\- Поможет? - переспрашивает она, но цветок все же берет. У него шершавый стебель и совсем нет запаха.

Коул надвигает шляпу ниже на глаза и бормочет:

\- Цифр так много… от них рябит в глазах… в голове путаница… нужно было раньше лечь спать… чайник… где чай…

\- Мне нужно добавить это в чай? Для бодрости? - неуверенно говорит Жозефина. Когда Коул начинает озвучивать чьи-то мысли, это всегда неуютно, а уж если они твои собственные!.. И уже совершенно неважно, что в этих мыслях не было ничего непристойного. 

\- Это поможет, - повторяет Коул. Похоже, она угадала. 

\- Так ты все-таки любишь цветы? - подошедший Каарас с любопытством смотрит на цветок, который Жозефина вертит в пальцах. Коул мгновенно испаряется.

\- Я тебя удивлю, ваше Инквизиторство, - замечает Варрик, - но большинство девушек любит, когда им дарят букеты. Если Рюшечка не получает их от тебя, ничего удивительного, что их начинают дарить другие.

\- Ничего подобного, - восклицает Жозефина, - Коул просто решил сделать мне приятное.

\- М-да? - с сомнением говорит Каарас.

Жозефине не нравится это “м-да”. Последнее такое “м-да” обернулось дуэлью с лордом Отранто. Она хочет добавить, что подарок Коула - не знак внимания, а тонизирующая микстура, но не успевает. Позади раздается крик:

\- Искательница Пентагаст!

Один из участников посольства все-таки их нашел. Кассандра тихо стонет сквозь зубы, а Варрик так же тихо смеется:

\- Что, Искательница, не нравится, когда душу начинают вытрясать из тебя? Кто бы мог подумать.

Кассандра фыркает, но неожиданно умоляюще смотрит на Жозефину. Та не может не протянуть руку помощи и вместе с Кассандрой идет к запыхавшемуся церковнику, который весьма раздражен тем, что его послали бродить по горам на солнцепеке. А потому горит решимостью приволочь Искательницу Пентагаст на переговоры сию же секунду.

\- ...думаю, всем будет удобно, если мы встретимся вечером, когда спадет жара. А пока прошу вас, брат Хемберт, располагаться и отдохнуть после долгой дороги. Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы гостеприимство Скайхолда вас не разочаровало. А Инквизитор…

При этих словах Жозефины Кассандра оглядывается через плечо и ахает:

\- Дыхание Создателя, он с ума сошел!

Жозефина поспешно оборачивается, и земля плывет у нее под ногами при виде Каараса Адаара, который карабкается вверх по склону. По высокому, крутому, почти отвесному каменистому склону. У Жозефины хорошо развито воображение, чтобы представить, что будет с мужчиной комплекции Каараса, если он упадет. Когда у него из-под сапога срывается и летит вниз несколько камешков, Жозефина на миг зажмуривается, а потом бросает: “Прошу прощения, брат Хемберт”, - и бежит к подножию склона.

Впрочем, сделать она все равно ничего не может и понимает, что лучшее теперь - не вмешиваться. Это же приходит в голову и остальным, потому что и Варрик, и Кассандра, и даже брат Хемберт молчат, чтобы не отвлечь Инквизитора неосторожным возгласом. 

Когда он спускается обратно и спрыгивает на траву, целый и невредимый, у всех вырывается слитный вздох облегчения. Каарас смотрит на них, выстроившихся в ряд у скалы, с легким удивлением, а потом подходит к Жозефине.

\- На.

В руке у него веточка распустившейся хрустальной благодати.

Жозефине хочется устроить ему разнос за то, что он так рисковал и так напугал ее из-за ерунды, из-за глупой болтовни. Отчаянный, громкий разнос, несмотря на присутствие посторонних. Но она глядит в лицо Каараса, на котором играет широкая довольная улыбка, слегка дрожащими руками берет цветок и втыкает его себе в волосы.

\- Благодарю.

\- Ей вовсе не нужны были цветы, - замечает Коул, который опять появился незаметно для всех. - Она хотела, чтобы он не разбился. А он…

\- Парень, - перебивает Варрик, - мы с тобой уже это обсуждали: не все нужно проговаривать вслух.

\- Пожалуй, для моциона на сегодня достаточно. - Жозефина берет Каараса под руку. Прикосновение к этой сильной теплой руке успокаивает, хотя пережитый страх еще не успел выветриться. - Давайте вернемся в замок.

Остается только надеяться, что Каарасу не придет сегодня в голову лично проверять, например, ремонт крыши и разгуливать по лесам и стропилам. 

Когда они идут к воротам Скайхолда, Жозефина слышит за спиной голос брата Хемберта:

\- Я не понимаю: это была тренировка? Инквизитор таким образом укрепляет тело? Но это же очень рискованно.

\- Да нет же, - говорит Кассандра, и в ее интонациях удивленная Жозефина слышит нотку восхищения. - Просто наш Инквизитор - неисправимый романтик.


End file.
